Robin's Eggs
by Moonstar421
Summary: Just moving from France can be hard, especially when you're going from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. Maybe some new friends and a love interest will make it worth while?  Better summary inside!  M for future chapters
1. Moving Seems To Bring New Beginnings

**_Hello all dear readers! Here is my new(est) story, Robin's Eggs. Though I have yet to come up with a new name, so..if you do favorite this, probably expect a new name sometime after the first few chapters. -nervous laugh-_**

**_ANYWAY! This story was inspired by none other than, Harry Potter! I have recently seen the last movie, and it really moved me to write my own spin off of the story! The movie was great by the way, to those who haven't seen it yet. I totally recommend it! But I'd bring some tissues if your weak hearted. I cried.._**

**_Gah! Off track! This story, is about a young girl from France, who is from the Pureblooded family of Chevalier, and attended Beauxbatons for the first 5 years of her schooling life. The father/husband is a famous wand crafter known around the world for his amazing wands and delicate carvings. The mother/wife is a stay at home mom, who loves her family of only three. The main character, is Calista. (Don't ask where I got the name from. I found it looking up names for my characters one night. And well..it stuck!) Cali has been moved from France to attend Hogwarts for the remainder of her school years from her father's suggestion. Of coarse, she didn't want to leave._**

**_Also, I apologize for my bad french. I had to go searching for some very basic french words to add to their dialect. The accent was REALLY hard to adjust to. If it slips up anywhere, let me know and I'll fix it! Again, I tried my best with French, but..I'm learning Spanish. NOT MY CUP OF TEA. -adjusts monocle and top-hat- And also, if anything seems hard to understand, try your best. I didn't make it too hard! Also, spelling errors. My bad, I didn't get a chance to check with Harry Potter wikia all the time, so..miss spelled spells, sorry!_**

**_Though she gets an unexpected love interest, with none other than George Weasley! Now don't go commenting that "buht george is married to angelina and has kids after the movies! haow could you do thees?" Yes, I KNOW HE GETS MARRIED! But, he marries his brother's old girlfriend. It's kind of weird. So I wanted to give him a different girl, and let her presence change the story!_**

**_So..I hope you enjoy! I haven't written in awhile, so I apologize that it's so..mediocre and horrible! Sorry!_**

**_Disclaimer: I, in no way am making any money or any publicity from this fanfiction. It is purely made for entertainment, and I in no way own the characters. If I did? I'd be living in Beverly Hills drinking fru-fru drinks every night. Am I doing that? Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh no._**

**_ON WITH THE SHOW_**

* * *

><p>Calista's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"It seems miserable today, maman...are we going to Beauxbatons to see ze head mistress?" there was a slight edge to the 15 year old's voice. She knew of coarse that she wasn't going back to Beaubatons. Her father thought it'd be a 'great' idea for her to go to this other school in England. Hogwarts, or something silly like that. Who would name their school after a swine's skin growth? It seemed unworldly to her.<p>

"I told you, darling, we are moving to England so you can enjoy ze new sights of this other school your father raves about." her mother, Véda responded from their kitchen, busily packing their fine china in a box of packing paper."But Maman..I love it in France! We have ze perfect view of ze Eiffle tower, and I still do not understand vhy we must speak in English. It's not like I'll speak on this 'Hogwarts' anyway. I will become ze, how they say..'hermit' of ze school, and will only stay in ze library and study. I refuse to move! I will stay in zhis mansion till I am old enough to move and live on my own!" she called back from her upstairs room, slamming the door so the whole hallway vibrated in the anger vented from the push.

Véda sighed, packing the last of their crystal glasses with the china and set the box in the grand enterance of their 3 story mansion. She had to say, she'd miss this old house, rooms that seemed endless to discover. It seemed only yesterday, she and her husband had bought this beautiful abode in hopes of having children and a stable life. She had taken to building a garden that wrapped around the back and front lawns, filled with roses and lilys or all kinds. Though she only had one daughter, Calista, she brought such flavor and excitement to her life.  
>Her husband had worked in a high business of wand making for years, making their family well known across Europe for his well made wands and impeccable detail and beauty he added to them. She smiled nostalgically, looking at her own wand, that her husband had hand carved from rosewood.<p>

Waving it in 3 light circles through the air, she instructed the box to move outside and follow her in suit to be piled outside with the rest in the garden. The boxes were stacked on top of eachother, making them almost seem as a tower, then cast a spell that shrunk them down and placed them in the pockets of her apron, patting them gently to make sure they all were placed safely. Glancing down the way, taking one last longing glance at the Eiffle tower, Véda strode back into the house to collect any last minute possessions and to call her daughter down.  
>"'ali! It is 3:30! We must be going darling, if we are to meet your father in our new home!"<p>

Taping the last of the boxes shut that held her clothes, statuettes, books and pencils, Calista waved her wand and cast a miniaturizing spell on them, placing the objects in the pockets of her jeans, took a last look around her room and pulled on a red hoody, making sure her silver-blonde hair was pulled out from the jacket before she strode with her nose in the air, set on ignoring her parents. The thought of moving, leaving her friends here in France made her cringe internally. She had built a life here, and she wasn't content with dropping it all for this other way of education. Cali sighed and decided to roam the corridors of her home for the last time, looking at where the portraits of her Veela grandmother once stood, and the hallways she once crawled just as a small child. It seemed unreal..moving.

Traveling down the last of the stairs into the enterance and closing the large doors, she kissed her finger tips and placed them against the wood, wishing it one last farewell. Looking forward, she saw her mother, beckoning her forward with open arms. Her hard mask had broken before it even began. Sprinting into her mothers arms, sobs wracked her torso and made her arms and legs tremble. Her maman shushed her comfortingly, and kissed her forehead. "It will be alright...it'll be a new 'dventure. Our new house is in a vast field that overlooks a lake, not far from where you will take ze train to your new 'chool. It will be alright, darling. You'll see." her maman always knew how to make her feel better, even though the nerves were still eating away at her insides. Calista released her mother from the embrace and grasped her hand, as her mother apparated them to England.

* * *

><p>Page break<p>

Narrator's POV

* * *

><p>They arrived just as her father, Guilles Chevalier, apparated to the house. He grinned happily and engulfed the ladies of his home in a warm bear hug. He stood back and waved his arm in a welcoming manor. "Welcome to our new home.." he spoke in a deep, gruff voice, though it didn't make him sound challenging or dangerous, more welcoming and fatherly. He looked at his wife and daughter, seeing Véda's pale blue eyes light up at the sight, while his daughter tried to hide her amazement with a calm stare. Truth was, their house was quite a sight to behold, standing at 4 stories with lush gardens and a beautifully scaled wire fence around it that added to it's elegance. The inside was newly renovated to fit their needs, though it only took moments in each room, Guilles took pride on his home, trying to make it perfect for his small family of 3.<br>"Well dears.." Guilles began, clearing his throat and angling his shoulders, making him seem taller than his 6'3" stature.

"Since 'ali is due to start school in a week, we must go shopping for 'er supplies. She needs robes, and owl to send us letters home." Cali scoffed at this and shoved her hands in her pocket. Guilles smiled and held his arm own to his daughter, who quietly placed her hand on his forearm. "Véda, if you could unpack wile I take 'ali shopping, I'll come home and prepare dinner. It won't be long." he leaned down and pecked his wife gently on the cheek, restraightening to his position and aparated from sight. Véda smiled, speaking a quiet summoning spell," Accio 'alista's boxes," which seconds later, her pocket had nine new small boxes in addition to the many before. They mustn't be too long...

* * *

><p>Calista's POV<p>

* * *

><p>We had landed somewhere in a slightly rundown old town. It didn't seem rundown by how many witches and wizards traveled about the stone streets, calling for their own children to hurry and get their supplies for school. "Pére, where are we? I thought we were to shop for supplies?" Calista spoke, though barely able to hear her voice through the hundreds of people that walked around them, like they were the stone standing against a river. "We are in Diagon Alley, dear. It's here that we will purchase your supplies and possibly meet your new teachers. Maybe 'amiliar with some students." Her father spoke a bit louder, gently pulling his daughter out of the way from the endless onslaught of people, leading her into a pet store, Eeyclops Owl Emporium, where it displayed many different breeds of owls. He released her grip, letting her roam the store and look about the selection. "What 'ype of owl do I need, pére?" "Any really, dear, as long as they can mail ze letters I'm sure you will send your mother and I." Calista had to cover her lips to hide the evident giggle from her father's obvious hinting.<p>

Cali looked through the cages, considering all her options. One owl even thought it was funny to jump out at her, talons bared. Though on self defense she whipped out her wand from her jeans pocket, loudly whispering "Stupify!" at the nasty thing. It plummeted down into it's cage, shocked, and must've passed out from impact when it hit the back of the cage. Her father had come up beside her and asked about all of the commotion, only to be ushered away from the cage before any other questions were asked. Looking down another aisle, she spotted an owl, the one that caught her eye.  
>It sat on it's perch, clearly sleeping and a wing over it's face. Looking down she noticed a card hanging on the bars of it's cage.<p>

_**"A Western Screech owl.**_

_**Beware! Vicious!"**_

It must've heard her movement, for it's wing moved back to it's torso, and opened it's sleep filled eyes, the color taking her breath away. Pale grey that faded green as it progressed towards the pupil, with dark brown flecks around the pupil. "This one pére, he is ze one I 'ant." she said quietly, watching the owl slowly inspect it's future owner, hooting quietly, as if to speak it's approval. "You're sure?" came her pére's unsure response, eying the sign rather wearily.  
>Calista nodded and slowly opened the cage, holding her hand out for the small bird to hop onto her wrist. It's talons didn't cut her skin, gripping her gently. Further inspecting the small creature, she saw the flecks of dark brown feathers in it's gray body, along with long winding white feathery trails leading across it's back and wings. One particular speck was between it's eyes, that looked like a white diamond.<p>

Cali smiled and nodded an affirmative. "'e is perfect..." she spoke lightly, gently stroking the top of the bird's head. Lifting her hand, she giggled at how the small owl hopped onto her head, taking it's perch there. " 'e seems to have taken a liking to you." her father spoke with a grin, now feeling more reassured that the small creature wouldn't harm his daughter, he walked in the direction of the counter they had seen when they had first entered the store.

Once he had strode far enough, Calista finally took note to the other wizards in the store, who silently stole glances at her and spoke in hushed voices. One woman spoke loud enough for her to catch certain bits of the conversation," isn't that...daughter of...famous wand maker...Chevalier..?" She turned to find two women speaking, whom she had just heard, watching her with disdainful glares. Cali stood quietly, watching the women exit the shop, still having the disapproving glares across their faces.  
>"So...you are the beautiful daughter of famous Guilles Chevalier, well known wand maker?" came an pompous voice from behind her. She spun on her heel, though grimacing as her owl screeched and accidentally dig it's talons against her scalp, startled. "Who wishes to address me?" she spoke, noting how her French accent made her words seem almost slurred. "Ah...so it is." the boy spoke, the one who had spoken stood 5 inches taller than her own 5'3" stature, his light platinum hair parted and combed away from his face, which made one look to his very pointed features and striking steel grey eyes. He was adorned in a solid black suit, making his body seem taller and more menacing than it already appeared to be.<p>

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he spoke in a respective, though seductive tone, gently taking her hand and brushing his lips against the skin; prompting her to flush and pull her hand away, though he took no insult to her actions. "So why would the most beautiful girl in France, be in a grungy pet store in little old England? Don't they have more pure bred and exotic owls in France?" he spoke with true curiosity, though his eyes spoke of other deeds he'd wish to carry out.

"I have recently moved here, to attend Hogwarts. 'ave you heard of the place?" Calista asked, though wordlessly wishing his eyes would stop roaming her body. "Ah yes, I attend the 'fine establishment', though I had hoped I have gone to a more…dignified academy." Draco replied, a hint of disgust evident in his voice. "It will be an interesting year..now that you have come to..grace us with your presence..though I would not go around getting too affiliated with the..scum that also walk the halls." She had noticed the flash of resentment that flashed across his pale eyes. "Stay away the Gryffindors..especially Potter and Weasley..they're nothing but trouble. Potter thinks that everyone will halt their actions and bow to his feet, and Weasley is simply a brainless buffoon." he sneered. Calista attempted to stay professional, though the topic seemed touchy.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, I have heard much of your father and his 'usiness in ze..how they say..'Daily Profit'." came the voice of her pére, who had returned from his wild goose chase of a store clerk. "You will have to excuse my accent; only having been to England a handful of times, it's hard to brush up on my English. I see you've met my beautiful daughter, 'alista." he said, pride tangible in his voice. Calista looked up and noticed the corrupt smile on Draco's lips, his eyes still focused on hers, having to force a hard swallow to clear the bile in her throat. "Well dear, it seems that we can either apparate your dear little bird home, or we could continue to purchase your books and robes," Guilles spoke, oblivious to the lustful glances the youngest Malfoy gave his frightened daughter. "Ah, Monsier Chevalier, there is a robe shop just down the way, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, though I would recommend getting some dress robes." His voice dropped to a soft whisper, and her ears had to strain to hear what he said next. "I have heard that Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Cup events this year." Calista gasped, her father's brows rose to almost his hair line. "I have heard of the Triwizard Cup..it is when Beauxbatons, Durmstram and Hogwarts all come together for events..and meet at one school. Wait! That would meet that my past school mates will…be.." her thoughts whirred, when a grin broke across her face. She wouldn't be without friends this first year in Hogwarts.

"Thank you for this information . We will take this into consideration when purchasing Calista's robes and books." Her father spoke, though his voice was harder, taking a more serious demeanor, which is unexpected from his usual attitude. Gently grasping his daughter's hand, he led her out of the store, leading her towards the store with the sign that held the name of the store Draco had suggested. They entered with no problem, no one taking note of who they were, and quickly got the robe measurements and browsed the many styles of robes. Though Cali would've preferred a more trendy style, her father insisted on the basic, as to not into any trouble the first year she arrived. "Daughter..you did notice how that Malfoy boy was..eying you, correct?" her father's voice rang out after about a half an hour of browsing. It surprised her that her pére even noticed, and nodded, not knowing how to confirm it more so.

"Well…I want you to stay away from him. His father, though notably a very famous and powerful man in ze government, he is also malicious and has no concerns for anyone but himself. Honestly, how he can stand to look at himself in ze mirror is appaling.." her father continued to mumble his rant, though shortly regained his train of thought. "But that's not the point..I want you to try and avoid them at all costs. They only want to get more power..eet only concerns me that you will spend time with that boy, and he will convince you into marriage.."

"Pére..you will not have to worry about that. I have taken note of their family history, and their reactions to other wizards of not full blooded history. Though I know our ancestors were well known for being pureblooded, they never believed in less rights to others that didn't have this privilege. Magic is magic, and the person who the posses the magic is more important than the blood than runs through their veins." Guilles was taken back by his daughter's sudden wise speech, and felt his heart swell with pride. He knew his daughter was smart beyond her years, but had never told him of her opinion of the 'blood rights' that were spoken all over the tabloids. "I am..proud to hear you say that.." he said, embracing his daughter in a tight bear hug, though she felt her feet lift from the ground. "Pére! Let me down!" she cried in fright, though the giggles were evident in her voice. "Now, let's try to find you a dress. Your mother has taught me..well..many lessons on how appropriate the dress should be." Indeed his wife had given him full information on what types of dress she wanted their daughter wearing. Though the guidelines were a little more giving than what he would've allowed, he wouldn't go against his wife.

The first dress she had tried on, that they found at random, with dark red ribbon under the breasts that wrapped down the entire figure of the black base, hadn't even suit her body and earned a loud laugh from her father. Flushing, she stormed back into the dressing room and awaited her father to give her the next dress he deemed alright. The next dress, though slightly better, didn't seem right for her and clashed with her silvery blond hair. Being it yellow with dark orange embroidering across the bottom, it was a truly lovely dress, but just didn't fit her personality. They had gone through many dresses, almost eleven, when an employee at the dress shop had walked over and handed Guilles a dress and winked, saying that it would "Fit her body type, and go nicely with her hair and eyes." Though he was suspicious, he handed the dress to his awaiting daughter's hand, waiting patiently for her to slide it on.

The door of the dressing room opened, and his jaw almost dropped. The girl was right! The dress itself was a silvery blue, that had a tighter fit around the bust and a small white ribbon that tied around under the bust, from then on rippling and creasing in all the coret places till the dress ended above her knees. "That is the one." He said, and they both agreed, walking to the cashier, dress and newly made robes in hand, who smiled at their choice. They quickly paid and left, Guilles happy that it didn't show to much of his darling daughter, and Calista happy that it had a new era feel to it.

Just as quickly as they came to Diagon Alley, they left, having gotten her other supplies, quills, books and all, though the lines seemed to stretch out the door and down the street. (A.N.:Honestly I didn't want to write any other super experiences at other stores. I thought the one at the pet store was good enough. And I'm just lazy.)

It was approaching dusk when they arrived home, bags having being shrunken to more convenient sizes and stuffed into their pocket, though the owl cage had been apparated home to Véda and was placed neatly in her daughters room by the time her husband and daughter had arrived home, owl sleeping soundly on it's perch. The wafting smell of salmon and potatoes had filled the mansion, beckoning those who lived there into the kitchen for a well prepared meal. The family ate in silence, exchanging small conversation about the others events of the day, though it all seemed to slight blur to all of them.

As was the next passing week. Soon came the day that Calista was to leave the house for her first year at Hogwarts. Nervous was an understatement. Her stomach was starting to churn and her hands had began to tremble, though her mother hushed the fears away, assuring her that the school year would be amazing, and reminded her she must write. Though her parents kind of hounded her for letters and wanting to stay updated, she knew that she'd keep them as up to date as possible, wanting to keep in touch.

* * *

><p>PAGE BREAK<p>

* * *

><p>"Mother, how are we to get to.." stealing a quick glance at the directions to get to the train stop, arching a brow, "platform 9 ¾ , at Kings Cross Station? There is no such thing as platform 9 ¾!" her voice was nearing deranged from the nerves. "Dear, I'm sure we can figure this out. I'm sure it's much easier than it actually seems, we just need to first find platform 9 and 10. I'm sure they have the platform hidden." Her mother's voice instantly helped, and her father's grin made her think logically. "Alright..so..," walking with a more level head, she came across platform 9 and 10. Staring quietly at both, there seemed to be a rather large pillar between them. Looking around, her eyes darted, observing other kids that had owls ontop of their carts as well, seeing how they ran towards the wall. At first she thought they were insane, knowing that the carts would hit the wall and supplies would scatter. Though to her surprise, they ran through the wall, disappearing without a trace that they had been there before. Grinning, she tugged her parents sleeves, standing feet before the pillar and began sprinting towards the wall. Her parents called, asking if she had lost her mind, but were silenced when she passed through.<p>

Though when she passed through, she wasn't expecting a whole new platform with hundreds of thousands of people, mostly kids her age with carts and raging parents, trying to send their children onto the train. Now she understood how it was 9 ¾. Her parents had arrived just behind her, quietly observing the other parents but caught up with their own daughter, leading her to where the other parents had lead their kids, placing her possessions in another car of the train, then, at the enterence of the train, they spoke their teary goodbyes and promises of mailing letters every week.

"Maman..don't worry, I will send letters constantly. I promise you!" though her own voice was swaying, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. Her father embraced his daughter, kissing the top of her head and quietly wishing her luck.

Stepping on board, she opened a door of a compartment, placing her carry on bag next to her on the seat, and closed the door. "Colloportus." Hearing how the door locked, she smiled, no others would try to enter. She needed this time to herself to try and collect her thoughts, as well as calm her nerves. "Focus on what maman said..if I be myself, keep my grades up, and focus in school, friends will come naturally." She thought, smiling and closing her eyes, brushing a few strands of hair from her face and casting it over her shoulder. She looked out the rather large glass windows, noting how the train was taking it's leave from the platform, and all the parents were waving their goodbyes. Propping herself on her knees, she strained to see her own parents, seeing them push their ways to the front of the crowd, waving and casting her air kisses. Their lips read "Good luck!" Though this should have given her more confidence, it only brought tears to her eyes, using one hand to cover her lips to keep in sobs, while the other waved. She didn't want to leave her beautiful France, but decided to make the best of this situation she was thrust into.

Taking her seat, she leaned against the back of the benches, letting her head loll back against the head rests. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to drift away, blocking out the loud noises of the other kids laughing and running about. Only a few minutes must of passed, because she was rudely awoken to rasps on her compartment's door.

Propping one eye open, she noticed a girl standing outside the door. Her hair was almost as pale as hers, though had more of a brown tinge and hung down to the bend of her elbow, though having a bit more wave to it than her own. The girl's eyes held a distant gaze, though they were firmly kept on her, waiting for her to open the door. "Alohomora." Came the girls soft voice, unlocking the door and making it pop open, allowing her to take a seat across from Cali. Though Cali had firmly placed the spell, hoping no one would come in, she didn't feel threatened from this girl, her voice was light and didn't carry any malicious intent.

"Hello" she spoke, smiling wistfully and held her hand out, which Cali took as a greeting and gripped her hand, shaking it firmly. "I am Luna Lovegood. And you?" her next response was still as airy as her greeting, though it held more meaning. "I am Calista. Calista Chevalier." Calista heard her voice reply in a soft and gentle way, her lips upturning into a smile. "Ah, you are the daughter of the famous wand maker..you have no Nargles around your ears. That's good." Grinning dreamily, she pushed her hair back over her shoulders, her hands resumed their place on her knees. "I am from the Ravenclaw house. What house are you in?"

"Um..what ees a 'house'?" came Cali's reply. She hadn't known that the students were then divided into these so called houses.

"Oh! Houses are towers that students are divided into, based on their traits. Ravenclaw treasures wit and creativity. Slytherin for cunning and ambition. Hufflepuff values hard working and loyal students. While lastly, Gryffindor values bravery and nerve. It also determines how to evenly spread house points, house points by the way, determine who worked the hardest over the year, and deserves the house cup."

"I didn't know we were further divided…" Cali said quietly, feeling rather hopeless now that she had met someone who seemed very kind. "I haven't been put in a house yet..I have just moved to England and this ees my first year in 'ogwarts." Luna seemed to sense her uneasiness, placing a hand on her shoulder to offer her support. "I wouldn't worry. Where do you believe you belong?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Well…I have always been the top of my class..back in Beauxbatons..and I love to draw. I also sing.." though her words seemed lacking confidence, Luna saw the spark in her eye when she mentioned her hobbies. "You might be placed in Ravenclaw too. Since you seem creative and definitely smart." Luna replied, smiling. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Luna's words stuck with Calista throughout the ride to Hogwarts, and they strangely soothed her thoughts.

The rest of the train ride towards Hogwarts was quiet, except for the usual odd statement from Luna about the Nargles and how her necklace seemed to deflect their actions on her. As strange as she seemed, her words were refreshing.

The train soon stopped at it's station. "All first 'ears follow 'me!" came a deep voice hollering voice. "Calista, you may need to follow Hagrid, since you haven't been sorted yet." Luna called as Cali had begin traveling with the rest of the other kids her age, following the laughs and yells. "Don't worry, I'll come with you." Calista smiled and nodded, following Luna to where the youngest years were headed, all seeming as nervous as she was when she had first boarded the train. "'Ellow! My name 's Hagrid! I am ther' game keeper, and I'll be showing you youngins to this here castle of Hogwarts!" Hagrid had to be atleast 8 feet, probably taller. His shaggy beard and hair seemed to combine into eachother, and hung over his shoulders and rested against his chest. He reminded her of headmistress Maxime, her kind attitude though strangely large body. She had been wise not to mention being any part giant, since the last student who had, had been expelled on the spot. It was sensitive to her..

The trip to Hogwarts, via boats which was extremely different from the usual white horses they rode to Beauxbatons, was oddly exciting, and having a boat to Luna and herself spared them from the first years worrying about the first year experience. Since the boats were powered by magic, no stroking of oars were needed, which gave the two girls plenty of time to chat and for Luna to brief her on the sorting process. It sounded simple, listen for your name to be called, and then have the hat placed on your head. Though, she mentioned that the hat did take opinions about what house each person would go into, it was it's ultimate decision. She had hoped she would be placed in Ravenclaw..

The first years were ushered into Hogwarts by Hagrid, and then stood, awaiting the ceremony to begin. The enterance to the castle was amazing all on it's own, the candles floating over head, which castle a nice glow about the room, as well as the stone pillars that held large curtain like material with houses' name that Luna mentioned before. Calista's head seemed to fall back to try and get the full sight of the ceiling, that seemed to have almost realistic looking twilight shaded clouds over head, with stars that twinkled and even meteors shooting across the 'sky'. "When your name is called, please come forth to be sorted into your appropriate houses. Then, leave to take your seat at the tables." Minerva McGonagall was well known about the tabloids, so her site in front of the first years wasn't a surprise. She seemed to give off an air of wisdom, though her words spoke of high respect and standards. "Agaits, Gale!" her voice rang high, and the beginning first year walked up the steps, seeming to shake as he took his seat, then had the Sorting Hat set upon his head. It had only taken seconds before it's voice was heard, having a gravely feel that made Calista jump in surprise. She hadn't known the hat would actually speak.

"Hufflepuff!"

The boy seemed revealed and took his seat at the Hufflepuff table, where he was greeted among the older students with hand shakes and slaps on the back. He was welcomed with open arms. Names were continuing to be called, and with each call, it grew nearer to her own name. Luna had left some time ago, saying that it was better for her to wait at her own table, and that she hoped for the best. Calista's nerves had already begin to resurface.

Time seemed to slow, when McGonagall called her name. "Chevalier, Calista!" A low rumble seemed to come amongst the other students, and all eyes had turned to her. She knew that her father was well known for his wands, and that her family was often caught on film and put into papers, reporting their family's vacations, and how she was the hottest bachelorette that France had seen in so many years. The title itself made her scoff.

Swallowing her nerves, she held her head high, striding as confidently up to the teacher, who smiled warmly at her and held the hat in her hands. As soon as she sat on the stool, she finally saw how many people were really in the room. She had never been one for stage fright, but all these people being her school mates, Beauxbatons had less than a quarter of what this school had as a whole!

Her thoughts were interrupted when the hat was placed upon her head. "Ahh, you are the famous daughter of Guilles Chevalier? He made a legend of the Hufflepuffs. Maybe you should continue your father's legacy?" the hat questioned, but she kept her thoughts clear, hoping the hat would notice her talents in the arts and good grades. "So..you are best academically, and have a talent for music, as well as dancing I see?" Calista blushed. She hadn't told anyone that professionally danced. "Hmm…you seem evenly split between the two..you are trust worthy, though smart and creative. The original founders would've fought over such a girl as yourself!" the hat barked out a laugh.

She only hoped she'd make it into Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>George's POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred and George had been more anxious to get the ceremony over than any year before. It seemed all the other Gryffindors had noticed, and tried to keep their distance from them. When they were bouncing in their seats like this, it smelt of a great prank in the works. Harry had simple rolled his eyes, Hermione trying to ignore their bouncing, even though it shook the whole table, and Ron, who just stared off into space, trying to cover up the gurgles of his stomach. Harry seemed more distracted to the red headed twins, who had stolen glances behind them. Fred had chanced a look, noticing how Cho Chang sat behind he and his brother at the Ravenclaw table. Fred looked back and noticed the two exchange smiles, and Harry's ears flush at the tops, in which Fred elbowed George. "Oi, Gred, looks like Potter has a crush on Cho Chang." he whispered to his twin. George's face turned ribbing, starting to make kissing noises to Harry, who just flushed and kept his gaze down at the gold plates that sat in front of them. Hermione on the other hand, hadn't found the remark very funny, and threatened to not help them with their potions homework that year. "Oh come off it Granger! You know you can't resist my looks and George's…personality!"<p>

"Hey!"

George stared at his twin, mocking a pained expression. "That hurt, Forge, right here!" pointing to his heart dramatically and let his head rest against the table. Fred stared at his brother crestfallen, hitting him on the shoulder. "Oh Georgie, you know I would never do that to you! Though you have to admit, I am the better looking one." He replied, giving his best smile, that made George's sides hurt from laughing so hard.

The sorting ceremony had already started, having begun with a very nervous looking first year. "How long do you think he'll last till he wets his pants, Freddie?"

"I don't know George, I'm betting right when he sits down."

"I'm not sure, I kinda think he'll keep his bladder from exploding on impact." As thought to prove his point, he made his hand fall down against the table, making a bursting noise as if a large water balloon, prompting a few of the near by Gryffindors muffle soft snickers. The ceremony continued, though the twins were having a hard time concentrating. They needed food, since the sweets energy they had on the train was wasted, causing havoc on the train and letting small fireworks fly down the aisle and into compartments. George hadn't even noticed Fred elbowing his side, trying to get his attention from his train of thought.

"Oi, George! Look at the looker stepping up to plate! She doesn't look like a first year!" Fred said, adding an excited eyebrow waggle. "Take a look at her!" adding a wolf whistle at the end of his proclamation. George hadn't really considered girls this year, since pranks had been his mind set since he had entered Hogwarts, home of the victims of his brother's and his hilarious pranks. Shifting his brown eyes lazily up to the sorting hat, where he was met with the simple sight of the hat, then turned his gaze to the girl walking up to the seat, though he could only see her profile, his eyes widened a fraction, noticing the girl who was next to be sorted. She seemed almost his age, if not a bit younger. She carried herself proudly, making her platinum blonde hair wave with each step. Her body seemed thin, though strong enough to carry herself with such confidence, that left his mind buzzing, her skin was seemed creamy and soft to the touch. Though when she finally sat, her eyes seemed to startle him, as he jolted in his seat, prompting a stare from Fred who looked at him curiously, before quickly looking back to the girl who was being sorted Fred seemed to start making perverse comments, though George wasn't really listening, and was struck by her gaze that seemed to stare out across the Great Hall. He had gotten used to seeing his eyes, as well as his family's and friend's, all being relatively the same, either blue, brown, and a rare green. Hers, stood out from all he'd seen, seeming silver from his distance, though when he tried to lean forward and get a better look, he saw they had a robin's egg blue hue to them, making them seem paler than he had already assumed.

"Who is she?" he found himself blurting out. Hermione took note to his gaze and smiled, "Before I tell you, you may want to wipe the drool from your lip, George." He blushed and quickly wiped his mouth against the sleeve of his robes, but leaned across the table when she summed the group forward. Ron, who had gone silent from watching the beautiful girl himself, was brought back to earth by Fred, who kicked his leg from under the table. "What the bloody hell was that for?" his voice rang out across the hall, and everyone's eyes seemed to center on their little group. Fred and George smiled and assured them it was none of their concern, then focused back on Hermione. "She's Calista Chevalier. Remember when we studied wands and their makers? She's the daughter of the famous French wand maker, Guilles Chevalier! I wonder why she's here in England and not in France.." He himself wondered, though a small grin crossed his lips. Exotic. The word that came to mind. Seeing the hat settle itself on her head, it seemed to have a conversation with her, just like Harry years before, but came to a quicker decision.

"Ravenclaw!"

His heart seemed to sink a little when she was finally sorted, though his stomach re-tightened when he saw a smile grace her full pink lips, showing her equally beautiful teeth. She must be one bright lumos to land a spot in Ravenclaw. He watched as she quickly ran down to the table and took a seat to another girl, who hugged her and continued to congratulate her for being sorted, along with other welcoming smiles and words from other Ravenclaws.

The Gryffindor table seemed to watch George staring at the new girl, who had also earned quite a few other admirers from other tables. Even the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had taken notice to the new girl, smirking to their own groups and whispering promises of obtaining such a beautiful prize.

George had to admit though, he hadn't seen any other girl who had gotten his attention like this one. It almost scared him, but he hadn't put much thought into it. One thing was for sure though.

This girl was one hell of a stunner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>First chapter done and over! Don't worry, I am not abandoning this story. I have so much pent up excitement because I have such a good storyline planned out. I'm hoping it'll connect with the war later on!<em>**

**_Pére:Father in French (Or atleast that's what I looked up)_**

**_Maman:Mother in French_**

**_CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG. PLEASE_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


	2. The First Meeting, By Accident Of Coarse

_**HELLO ALL**_

_**I have decided to update this story. One, because it wouldn't be updated if I didn't now. Also, I really like everyone's reviews. –grin- Trust me, it made my morning and made me smile all day. I really thank everyone who fav'ed it and reviewed.**_

_**Also, I have gotten quite a few ideas for the next few chapters.**_

_**Yay!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I, in no way am making any money or any publicity from this fanfiction. It is purely made for entertainment, and I in no way own the characters. If I did? I'd be living in Beverly Hills drinking fru-fru drinks every night. **_

_**Am I doing that?**_

_**Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh no.**_

_**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. They really do make my day and bring a smile to my face.**_

_**LET'S GO!**_

* * *

><p>Calista's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone else seemed to be housed quickly, and sat at their respective tables. Though Ravenclaw hadn't gotten too many new students, they all seemed so bright for only being 11. 'Was the hat sure in the house he put me in..?' she started to question, beginning to feel unsure of it's choice, when the headmaster strode to the front podium, grasping each side in his aged hands. Calista recognized this man almost instantly, Albus Dumbledore, from the countless reports on his battle with the dark wizard, Gellert Grindewald, as well as having a key part in the ending of the first Wizarding War, though it never really spoke of his current position as the headmaster of Hogwarts, and if it had, it was extremely brief.<p>

Looking at the more exact details of his aged face, she noticed how, just how the papers described, his blue eyes twinkled knowingly, and the long snow white beard did nothing in keeping his smile evident. Though he was to be one of the most powerful wizards of all times, he had a certain type of charisma that drew anyone in, at any age. It compelled her to listen to his speech, trying to block out the endless chatter of the other houses.

This was something to get used to.

"Good evening..and welcome to another magnificent year at Hogwarts. We are proud to welcome all the new years, and wish them luck on the next 7 years here. I would also like to announce that this year, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher position, has been taken over by none other than Alastor Moody. Though I'm not sure where he seems to be at this moment.." his speech trailed off at the abrupt burst of a door, as it flew from it's hinges and hit the wall it was nailed to by the head table, startling Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. The door creak an apology, flashes of lightning that lit the Grand Hall, and thunder than shook the candles that stood overhead, some falling from their place and hitting the hard oak of the house tables. Some students screamed, others gasped in shock. Cali sat quietly, though she couldn't deny that she sprung into defense, wand at the ready, from the sudden deafening growl of thunder that rung and echoed across the room's corridors.

A man emerged from outside, having been caught up in the storm and drenched in rain water, leaves and twigs had clung to his dark brown leather robes. His face was covered in scars and aged wrinkles, making ridges across his cheek and over his eye, or well, where his eye would've been. The eye that was missing was replaced by a magically induced eye. His body was hunched, giving him an even more look of an elder man, though the look in his eye spoke of sights that he had experienced. Things that shouldn't be released to children their age. She had heard of this man, Mad Eye Moody, the famous retired auror. Her interest seemed to peak, seeing as he was to be their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he must have personal experience with curses, the scars being prominent examples of they're ever lasting effects.

"Alastor..!" Dumbledor smiled, walking to the bent over man and bringing him into an embrace, then quickly released him and ushered him to his seat. Cali chuckled, noticing the rather awkward look upon both the men's faces, until Dumbledor's booming voice broke her thoughts. Professor Moody took his seat at the end of the table, being many of the teachers had yet to see his presence in the school itself. The other professors stared at him quietly, some with suspicion, others with appreciation for the evil he had helps vanquishing. Mad Eye's mechanical eye darted across the room, seeming to take in his surroundings of all the students. His hand moved to his side and slid out a bottle, putting it to his lips and sipping it generously, then his body shook. Calista stared at the bottle with narrowed eyes. She'd heard he was an alcoholic, but she didn't think he'd actually drink in front of students.

"As I had said before, Alastor Moody," Dumbledore's arm gesturing to the new professor," will be taking up the spot for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Waving over to the scarred man, who waved a hand but abruptly put it back in his lap, resting his palms on his staff. There were soft claps and murmurs across the hall. Cho had leaned forward, though Cali's attention was else where, though her attention was back to Cho when she tapped her shoulder.

"Do you think he's going to show us the unforgivable curses? He seems like the type to.."

It did seem reasonable, to think that a man like Alastor Moody would show them something as wordly as the unforgivables, though she highly doubted that Dumbledore would actually approve of something like that, made her inwardly grimace. Her family had spoken to her about the curses, saying that there was nothing worse than committing a crime with such curses, any crime at all.

Dumbledore dropped the subject, and quickly picked up on a happier note,"I'm sure you have all heard that this year, Hogwarts, has been chosen to host the Triwizard tournament. For those who don't know what that is, it is a total of 3 events, in which 3 students from each school will be chosen to participate in these deadly challenges. This year, we have the ladies of Beauxbatons joining us!" As if on cue, the door opened and revealed 20 Beauxbatons students, whom Cali recognized almost immediately and smiled. Fleur and Gabrielle were walking hand and hand as the other girls strode ahead. Gabrielle waved happily at Calista, who waved back with an excited smile and shooed her to follow her big sister, who had also greeted her with a wave of the hand. Each girl who strode in, wore the familiar light blue uniforms and hats that she had grown familiar with years before, having small swallows fly from their sleeves as they strode by each table. Sighing sadly, she rested her cheek against her hand. 'I remember when Professor Telarn taught us that spell…" though by the time she had ended her train of thought, Dumbledore had already introduced the Durmstrang students of Bulgaria, who walked in with staffs in hand.

She had to admit, those boys could definitely handle themselves. Though they had the muscle of hard working men, they walked with such grace, even under the watchful eye of their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. Her father had mentioned this man before, saying that he had once served under a great dark wizard, though when he was in court, he had claimed to be under the Imperius curse. Guilles hadn't believed it at all, and spit at the tabloids when they announced his release, saying that he hadn't proven that the Imperius is what held him to such evil deeds. He had never mentioned the name of such a wizard, for it seemed it burned his tongue to tell her.

Shaking her head, she turned her head back to the Durmstrang students, twirling their staffs across to both hands, smiling dreamily. The men seemed to shift the wind around their staffs, making soft whispering noises travel across the room, to be met then by the harsh smacking sounds of the wood against the marble floors. As one passed, he turned his head from the others' straight ahead gaze, catching her eyes and smiling, winking before assuming his position and continuing the entrance.

The wink itself had caught her off guard, a hot blush spreading across her face to the tops of her ears. Curling a piece of platinum hair behind her ear, she smiled shyly, watching that one particular Bulgarian as he stood in formation at the front of the Grand Hall, though his lips had dropped the smile, keeping a neutral gaze.

They had only been there for a few minutes, and had already caught her full attention.

* * *

><p>George's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The exchange student's introductions went quickly for Fred and George, as they had already heard of the tournament but weren't all that impressed with the Beauxbatons. Sure, they were beautiful, but Fred seemed to have his sights set on Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor chaser, who he had his complete consciousness focused on her. George noticed and elbowed his brother's shoulder, smirking when he broke Fred's trance. "Oi, Forge, don't you know that all she seems to talk about is quidditch? Will be a bit of a bore after awhile!" He said, though quickly dodging the swing Fred threw at him. "Her conversation is so interesting though! The different kinds of tactics and game plans she has come up with are simply brilliant!" Fred beamed, while George gagged at his double went off about how Angelina is simply competitive in the sport, and that it was what attracted him to her in the first place.<p>

"Among other things.." George smiled, hollering when his brother smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up, Georgie! She might hear you!" The blush evident on Fred's cheeks, almost rivaling that of the red in his hair. "And hey! We'll find you a girl this year. I don't want my brother becoming my third wheel when Angelina and I get married." Laughing out the last part, George pushed Fred out of his seat, howling with laughter. This was, at the point when the Durmstrang students entered, whom walked down between the Gryffindor table and Ravenclaw. George inwardly groaned, his view of the new girl being lost behind twenty bulky men marching down the hall, staffs in hand. Their headmaster stood at the end and entered with none other than Viktor Krum. His gaze grew hard, when he saw him pass by with a smug smirk glued to his face. 'Think's he's so much better than us. Bloody git.'

George scoffed at these men, turning his back to them, but remembering that the Ravenclaw table was behind them. Reluctantly gave up his thought of actually speaking to the girl who was now caught in his sights. 'What was her name again?,' he thought, feeling rather guilty for forgetting something as simple as her name. 'Something like Cali…' His thoughts concluded, feeling rather unsure.

He'd have to ask Hermione again, though he was sure she'd call him daft for not listening to her in the first place. It wasn't his fault that this girl's amazing beauty and smile caught him off guard. A smile spread across his mouth, though his hand quickly smacked his forehead. 'Quit! You don't need to involve yourself in a girl this year!' his rationality spoke to him. 'But wouldn't it be atleast nice to meet this enchantress?' his heart spoke back. Sighing, he brought his attention back to Dumbledore, though his eyes seemed to drift back to Ravenclaw, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

"Bring in the Triwizard cup!" Dumbledore called, catching George's attention, who leaned back in his seat , watching as Barty Crouch Sr., who frequently hassled his father for being interested in muggles, bring in the so called cup, that was covered in a thin sheet. He set it on the podium that Dumbledore sat at, and pulled the sheet from it, revealing the light blue glow of the cup. It seemed to be made of glass that possessed blue flames that waved inside it's confides, though Dumbledore set his hand on it, proving it didn't burn. It instantly reminded him of her eyes, how they seemed to captivate him with such anemic color. 'Quit it! Focus!' his brain yelled, making his eyes focus and look up at Barty Crouch, who had already seemed to run his mouth about the competition.

"There will be a chalice, for those of you who can enter into this tournament, to enter your names to be chosen to participate in such an honor. But, we have strictly concluded that 17 and older students are able to participate in the events." Once he had finished the rather recited speech, probably given to him by the Minister himself, the students yelled their opinions, the room vibrating as their voices yelled objections. George stood, calling out to the Ministry's dog "That's rubbish!" Crouch's gaze turned to him, a baneful glare that covered his face, challenging him to make another word against the Ministry's decision.

Honestly, that man needed to get laid, being as his wife had left him years before, for reasons unknown to the Daily Profit. He was whipped by the Ministry, so much so that he threw his own son into Azkaban, now claiming that he had no son, or that he had disowned his ass. Granted, his son was a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he could've tried to give his own son a trial. Filthy son of a bitch his son seemed to be, but one could clearly see where had inherited it from.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore voice quickly hushed the students, going to finish the thought that Crouch had brought up, before he was interrupted by students. "The chalice will be open to those of you who wish to enter. Simply write your name on a piece of paper, any kind, and place it in the cup. Those who are under the age of 17, will not be able to enter their name into the chalice. In one week, we will select our competitors. Welcome to Hogwarts all, and enjoy the feast!"

Promptly, piles of magnificent food on platters of gold sat on the table, stacked high with beef, chicken and fish, as well as many types of salads and fruits. Every other chair had pitchers of delicious pumpkin juice filled to the brim. George quickly grabbed his share of food, piling his plate with cuts of beef, as well as adding a small pile of greens, and began devouring it. He had already set up a prank on the Slytherins, and needed to quickly eat to put the plan into action, though Fred seemed to be caught up in a conversation with Angelina, who intently talked about quidditch. 'I swear..that's all she seems to come out of her mouth...' He thought to himself, watching his brother stare dreamily at the oblivious Angelina, who just continued rambling on about how her team this year would win every match, being that she would only recruit the toughest players in Gryffindor. Even though he wasn't in the conversation, he caught himself yawning at her accusations.

Not that it was the first time.

"Hey, Forge. Remember, there was that thing we had to… attend to." Fred seemed to snap out of his gaze, sitting up straighter from his former relaxed position, an evil grin breaking across his freckled face. "Right you are, Gred!" His voice was filled with excitement as he pulled his wand from his pocket, bringing it to aim just above the Slytherin table, but still keeping it concealed under the sleeves of his robes.

If one was to look close enough, they could see there was a large amount of water levitating itself above the other student's table, though if they hadn't look close enough, it would just seem like clouds wafting in the spell-made sky. Fred flicked his wand, releasing the water, that instantly plummeted from it's position and fell onto the Slytherin table, as well as all it's students that resided there. Screams and whines from the pompous group of kids were heard all across the dining hall, though it was quickly drowned out by the roaring laughter from the other three turned and whistled innocently, continuing his meal as if he hadn't noticed, while Fred had diverged any attention from the Slytherins and tried to keep the conversation with the quidditch chaser, who seemed too busy laughing at the Slytherins to recall the chat. Many of the Slytherin girls had begun to complain to each other, claiming that their father's would hear of such a treason.

"Great job, Freddie!" George called quietly, clapping his brother on the shoulder, but stood from his former place next to his twin. "But if I were you, I'd leave the hall before they come looking for answers. You know how those little snakes are, complete tattle tales." He warned before striding out of the Great Hall, Fred sitting still in his seat; trying not to look too suspicious to the murderous Slytherins. Though few had already gotten up and ran to their dungeons, so there would be less of a threat to the twins.

As George passed along the Ravenclaw table, he caught site of the pale haired beauty who had been occupying his thoughts, though her reaction was slightly less than what he had wanted. She had her hand cupped over her mouth, staring at the Slytherins with, what George assumed, sympathy and pity. Her eyes shot up to him though, catching him in the act of his observation. She kept eye contact with him as he passed, though it quickly ended when he was out of eye sight.

'She just stared at you. It's a good sign..' his heart spoke, making his lips quirk in a small grin, though his logical side quickly took over.

'Don't be stupid, she probably suspected it was you who did such a devious thing'

Both could be very possible, seeing as he was the first Gryffindor to stand from the table and begin to leave. The guilty party usually leaves the scene of the crime to avoid capture. Oh shit.

The halls were barren when he had ventured from the Grand Hall, allowing his strides to be more relaxed, as he took a leisurely stroll through the halls, apposed to his usual fast pasted jog, in attempt to get to his next class without being deemed tardy. The tower seemed farther than usual as he heaved a heavy sigh, beginning his odyssey up the hundreds of stairs to Gryffindor dorms.

He stopped outside the tower entrance, and let his back slide down the wall next to the Fat Lady's portrait, taking a seat on the cold stone. He nodded off, the next time his eyes opened, someone had tripped over his long legs, that had assumed their spots at the top of the stairs. Cursing himself quietly, he stood and tried to help whoever had fallen, up from the ground.

Though it was strange, he hadn't noticed anyone who had a light pink shade of hair in the Great Hall, like this girl seemed to possess. The color itself seemed to remind him of a blush that someone would experience when embarrassed. He stooped down in front of the startled girl, and stared apologetically at her, though her face was against the floor. "I'm so sorry about that, I hadn't meant to trip you. I guess my long legs aren't all the goo-" the long babbling had distracted him as he saw the girl, who was already gone, and was walking to her own house. His guilt got the better of him, though he couldn't do much, the girl had already taken a staircase and was now scurrying up the steps to the next floor. 'Probably a nervous first year." He mused, seeing other Gryffindors walk up the stairs, his brother at the front of the line. Grinning, he slung his arm over his twin brother and dragged him to the portrait. The head boy stood in front of the portrait, muttering the safe word as the portrait opened, singing a welcome to the new first years, though their hands were firmly set over their ears.

"She does have one hell of a high voice, right Forge?"

"Very. I wonder how it got that high? Maybe how your voice got high whe—"

"Shut up, bloody bastard!" covering his twin's mouth, George dragged him through the portrait, ignoring the fat lady, who had already started lecturing him about tripping the poor girl and not assisting her up. He had already closed the portrait mid-rant, silencing her further words with a roll of his eyes

Once inside, he released his duplicate, who, once was released, ranted about how George shouldn't take things so seriously, and relax a little.

"Fred, was there a first year with pink hair?"

"Not..that I know of?" Fred replied, seeming dumbfounded by George's sudden question. His gaze stayed on his brother, cocking his head to the side, brown eyes shining with curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason! C'mon, lets go greet the guys!"

Fred stared after his brother as he climbed the stairs, yelling to the others guys greetings.

'I wonder…'

* * *

><p>Calista's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The feast seemed to fly by with conversation with Luna, and meeting other girls, such as Cho Chang. Cho seemed quite nice, and had a soft ring of intelligence in her words. Calista was the first of the three to leave, promising she'd catch up with the girls in the tower, though finding herself unaware of where she was going. She assumed she'd be more towards the top of the castle, and began climbing staircases, that seemed to know her destination and lead her to the correct house. Once the staircase had halted, she climbed the rest of the stairs that led to the next ledge, only to trip over a long set of legs that splayed across the top of the stairs. Startled, she fell to the hard stone floor with an 'oof!'<p>

Her face flushed instantly to a tomato red, pushing herself up from the marble floor as the one who owned the object of her embarrassment rambled his apology, saying that he must've dozed off. Her feet reacted faster than she had intended, directing her stance back into a standing position as she bee lined her way to another set of stairs. A light breeze catching her hair, she noticed her hair had shifted to a darker pink. It hadn't done this in years, since she was little and her mother had explained the strange changing of her hair and eye color. After a few years, she had settled on her mother's hair color, and her father's eyes. Pulling a few strands into her shaking hands, Calista willed her breath to slow and heart beat to calm from thumping to it's normal pace.

Pride bruised and startled out of her wits, she found the Ravenclaw dorm room, due to Luna and Cho catching up to her after they had finished their meal. The portrait, that covered the hole that lead to the dorms, or so Cho and Luna said, was of a beautiful woman, adorned in midnight blue robes that swished across the floor as she shifted her feet, hair brought up in a tight bun with a few strands that fluttered across her shoulders. Her gaze turned to the three girls, voice quiet but clear.

"I have existed for millions of years, but I am no older than a month. Who or what am I?"

"The moon." Luna answered, smiling wistfully as the portrait swung open, welcoming them to the Ravenclaw house for another year. Cali stared at the dirty blonde, trying to decipher how she had managed to figure out the riddle so quickly, but was lead up the stairs to the stair case that lead to the girl's dorms by an excited Cho and Luna. The girls decided they'd show Calista around more thoroughly once they had found out what rooms each girl belonged in.

The hallway they entered from the stairwell, having hard wood flooring of dark bronze, and walls covered in navy blue paint, had 14 doors in total. Seven on each side of the hall, next to the doors held plaques of bronze that read engraved names of the girls who shared the rooms, each name filled with a royal blue mold, making each name more visible in the shined metal.

The three girls looked about the hall, looking at each plaque to find their names as well as their dorm mates names, until finally, Cho called for Luna and Calista, pointing at the plaque next to the last door in the hall, a grin evident on her lips. The other girls quickly strode next to her and read the bronze slab.

'Luna Lovegood'

'Calista Chevalier'

'Cho Chang'

'Nessa Klark'

Calista grinned, seeing that she, Cho and Luna shared a room, and quickly pulled the door open, the three of them entering, and swinging it shut with a quiet click, though their giggles of excitement could be heard down the stairs of the common room.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>So..shorter chapter.<strong>_

_**Sorry about that, but I have a good reason.**_

_**I have driving lessons.**_

_** YES THAT'S RIGHT, I GOT MY PERMIT.**_

_**(Finally)**_

_**So I really apologize for how short this chapter is, BUT it introduced quite a bit, George and Calista's first meeting being the main point. The Durmstrang men will also play a part in this fanfic, though the Beauxbatons won't, since..there's no real point, CALI HAS LUNA AND CHO TO KEEP HER COMPANY.**_

_**And possibly the golden trio, but I don't want all the attention drawn to them, since this is a fic about George and Cali.**_

_**This chapter isn't really as exciting as I wanted it to be. I felt that I had let it down by not putting as much into it as the first chapter. Though the first chapter had to have background, and all that good crap.**_

_**ALSO**_

_**There will be slight swearing in this fanfic, and please do not flame for language. We all use it in day to day basis, so it shouldn't be that big of a problem.**_

_**Again, I'm really sorry this chapter isn't as long as last time, and any spelling errors that I made. I tried really hard to go through and make sure I got them all, but I'm not expecting it to be completely error free.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for good reviews and favoriting my story! It means so much!<strong>_


	3. It Has To Start Somewhere

_**A.N.**_

_**Hello all who have waited for the new chapter! I apologize for how long it has taken, I got a bad case of procrastination, and..was busy a lot last week. SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. Finally…**_

_**I've appreciated all the reviews, favorites and favorite writer notifications. They made my day sooo much better when reading them, and I would like to thank EVERYONE for them.**_

_**So, THANK YOU! I'm so glad everyone enjoys it, and I equally share in your enjoyment in reading it, though I create it..**_

_**But I hope that as the story progresses, everyone will still love me? It does get..bad..which..I blame myself, but I never liked a story without a little drama. So..I'm hopeful that you'll still love me even though the story is sad..and..hurtful..It's hard to write it myself.**_

_**So..I'm sharing the pain with you! Truthfully!**_

_**Uhm..**_

_**I think that's it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I, in no way am making any money or any publicity from this fanfiction. It is purely made for entertainment, and I in no way own the characters. If I did? I'd be living in Beverly Hills drinking fru-fru drinks every night.**_

_**Am I doing that?**_

_**Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh no.**_

* * *

><p>Calista's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Class started early the next morning, though few students across the Ravenclaw tower noticed how their alarm clocks rang shrilly into the halls, making everyone writhe in their bed sheets, wishing that time had slowed and made the last 5 minutes to breakfast last longer. Luna and Cho slept peacefully, though their movement shifted more once clocks began making their morning screams.<p>

Cali, being used to getting up this early when at Beauxbatons, she stood from her bed wearily, arms stretched over her head, making a few of the blades move back into place, giving her joints more give to move. Smoothing her long hair across her scalp, she looked over the room, partcially in annoyance but also confusion. Standing, she smacked the alarm clock that stood between their beds, making it land harshly and the hour hand snap, causing it to slide across the room under one of the oak dressers. Smiling sleepily, she grasped her wand from the drawer in her side table and summoned a small amount of water to float over Cho and Luna, who began to drift back into a more peaceful sleep.

Making sure to step out of the room and into the bathroom, she flicked her wand, making the water drop over both girls, who woke up instantly when the cool liquid hit their bodies. Cho jerked with a screech, making the walls echo her voice. Luna blinked, smiled wistfully and began her usual morning routine as if it hadn't happened.. She wasn't as irritated about the rude wakeup call as Cho seemed to be.

Showers began to flow out hot water, and drops hitting the tile filled the tower with hot steam through the halls. Everyone seemed to drag that morning down to the Grand Hall. Even the teachers seemed reluctant for class to begin that day.

Dumbledore stood at his podium, blue eyes sparkling happily. "Students, good morning, and good luck on your first day here at Hogwarts! Professor McGonagall will be handing out your time sheets, showing what class you have on each days. After you have had your fill of breakfast, report to your first class immediately. Good luck to everyone!" he finished with a wave of the hand, torches that stood on each wall lit up with flames, lighting the hall with a soft glow.

Cali sighed, hearing the names being called for their schedules. One by one they went down, till she stood up to get her own. As she stood, she heard soft whispers and mumbles about the Dining Hall, and all was hushed. Chancing a few glances, she noted how guys were watching her stride, while girls narrowed their eyes at her. 'First day, and I already have to deal with this..' she mentally sighed, grasping the paper for the older woman, who greeted her with a smile, then dismissed her by calling the next name.

Takin her seat back between Cho and Luna, Cali began evaluating her schedule, smiling slightly at the sight of being in DADA, then Potions, Transfiguration, and finally, Herbology.  
>"Hey, Cho, wheres Defense against the Dark Arts?" she asked, her head cocked slightly to the side. "Oh, I have that class next too! We'll walk together!" Cho exclaimed back, smiling happily, asking to compare their schedules to the others.<p>

Turns out, Cali and Cho had DADA together, as well as Transfiguration, then Luna had Potions and Herbology with Cali. It made it that much easier to find partners in class, as well as finding her way there!

Cho finished her breakfast first, Cali close behind before they headed out, bidding Luna a quick goodbye. The trip there was spent with small talk, and the every so often hello Cho offered to other students as they traveled the stone halls. She seemed popular..having friends in each house and being liked so well. Cali felt jealousy begin to bubble against her stomach, but was abruptly interrupted when a stone wall found its way into her path of travel. The force of the impact forced her backwards to the ground, papers and books scattering across the smooth marble floors.

"Oh, sorry.." she mumbled, pushing herself up into a kneeling position, reaching for each of the stray papers that seemed to have arranged themselves all over the hall. The one she ran into, gently tapped her shoulder, handing Cali her Transfiguration book. "It's alright. This is yours, I presume?" a deep Bulgarian accent questioned, concern lacing his voice. "Ah, 'ank you.." her voice trailed off once she got sight of said person she ran into.

It was the Durmstrang boy who had winked at her in the Grand Hall, a small smile placed on his thin lips. Calista blushed, pulling herself back up to stand more professionally, though it didn't do much, her height of 5'3" to his approximate 6'4".

"Damion. Damion Featherton." he introduced himself, bowing slightly in greeting, only to stand back with that small grin on his face. 'Wow 'e ees cute..' Cali smiled shyly, holding her hand out for a hand shake. Instead, his caloussed hand gripped hers lightly, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. "A pleasure to meet such a lovely lady.." he practically purred.

Cho, finally deciding to intervene this strange act, took Calista's hand, pullin her away from Damion. "Cali, class starts in 5 minutes! And it's a 10 minute walk!" In all honesty, she hadn't liked this Damion guy since he arrived. His eyes were filled with arrogance, and seemed self centered.

"Oh! 'orry Cho! You'll 'ave to 'xcuse me, Damion, I must get going." though she had already jogged past him, Cho not far behind.

Once they were out of sight, Damion smirked, the dark blue o his eyes seemed to burn darker to an ebony. "Calista Chevalier...it will be a pleasure to..please you.."

* * *

><p>George's POV (<strong>A.N. Trust me, I hate Damion as much as the next guygirl.)**

* * *

><p>Strides were taken in haste, and footsteps were heard rebounding against the stone walls. "Freddie, though that prank was the most BRILLIANT thing we've ever come to create, I don't think it was worth it to be late to DADA. I mean, lord knows how Mad Eye will react, being the new teacher an all."<br>"Aw George, where's your sense of adventure? Lion to frightened to leave the cave?" his twin answered back between pants as they bounded down stairs, dodging a few first years as they looked around in confused dazes.

"Almost there!" they said in unison, both reaching for the door, only to have it opened on them by none other than Mad Eye himself. "Weasley twins, are ya? You're late. 5 points from Gryffindor. Now get to your seats." he sneered, something that almost rivaled that of Professor Snape's.

"Yes Professor.." they sighed, taking a seat in the back of the class, George slumping against the desk, while Fred balanced a quill on his nose, only to sneeze and have it fly onto the floor.

Minutes turned into a half an hour, their concentration shrinking into nothingness. Not that there was much of it to begin with, mind you.

After an hour passed, and George had passed out against the hard oak, his brother gave him a firm jab to the ribs. "What Fred..? I'm tired.." came his answer, though his attention was caught when a note slide in front of him. Sitting up slowly, he ran his hand over the top of it to conceal it.

Glancing at Fred, who's attention was on Moody, like he was "perfectly innocent." Flicking the note open, he saw his brothers familiar writing across a few of the lines.

"Hey, Gred, isn't that the hot little birdie who we saw at the Welcoming feast? Next to Chang!" bolting upright, George's gaze ran over the room, only to catch sight of the silver blond hair, and it sure in bloody hell wasn't Malfoy's.

Prodding Fred, George nodded, grinning largely. Fred smiled, waving his wand and causing the cages that decorated the rather dimly lit classroom. Moody narrowed his eye, casting a wandless Expelliarmus on Fred, who's wand flew into his weather hand. "Weasley. Switch seats with Chevalier. I won't have pranksters in my class. You hear?" he called, placing Fred's wand on his desk with a harsh slap. "After class. We'll discuss your enjoyment of pranks..." George didn't want to know what he meant, but gave Fred the thumbs up as he passed, only to have his seat replaced by the new foreign beauty. She took her seat quietly, only to resume taking notes.

'Psh..typical..' he thought, pulling a piece of parchment from his bag, scribbling a few words to her;" So you're the new girl, hm? Are you always this much of a kid up on the first day?" though he questioned his choice of words, he presumed she had at least a small sense of humor.

Passing it over, she took it from him quickly and pushed it under her scroll of notes. George sighed, thinking that she'd never actually spare a glance at the words.

Minutes ticked by, and his patience ran thin till the paper reappeared next to his hand. Opening it, he note how her handwriting was in intricate cursive, having many loops over each letter. It was hard to read at first, as he was used to his chicken scratches of handwriting. "I am, and you are one of the Weasley's. I applaud you on being tardy on the first day of class. Brilliance. Are you always so mindless?"

He had to admit, she had spunk, and the sarcasm practically drip of each of her sweetly written words. Smirking at the new challenge, he wrote quickly on the parchment back "Only if it appeals to you. I'm George Weasley, and the one you traded seats with was my twin, Fred. Welcome."

Blowing a gentle breeze through his lips, the note slide onto her paper. Her head snapped up, where he finally caught a full look at her face. Her cheeks were thin, her cheek bones showing just slightly through. Eyes just as striking a pale Robin's Egg blue as before, though not filled with the same excitement as the feast. They held a vast amount of annoyance, with just a small twinkle of curiosity.

George couldn't help but flush, an embarrassed smile settling on his lips. Her gaze shifted to the note, thin fingers probing it open and reading the words. Her quill moved swiftly over the paper, though it surprised him, 'You'd think that having such pretty handwriting would take so much longer..' his train of thought was cut off by the note being place in his hands.

Though it was for a second, her fingers brushed his palm, cause a small warmth spread across his chest, and a tensing in his stomach. Her touch, though small, made butterflies frolic about his insides.

Opening the note, he was again astonished by the well written words that enriched the worn parchment. "Calista Chevalier. Thank you for the welcome, though I do hope you'll wipe that drool away from your lip." Reading it again, George's head cocked to one side. His hand lightly touched his lips, find that indeed he had drooled. Could anyone blame him? He was sitting and passing notes with the most beautiful girl in the school! Though her responses were full of sarcasm and well thought remarks, he enjoyed her acknowledgment of his interest. Not that he hadn't seen others show keen pursuit of her being.

Class ended quickly, an her hands swiftly moved to grab all of her things, pressing them into her bag. He stood, lightly touching the back of her arm. She spun around in surprise, as though she forgot his presence.

George smiled and held out his hand. "George Weasley." She looked as though her lips would upturn into a smile, though he was denied such a sight, but her hand grasped his, giving it a firm shake. All the while, his stomach flipped around his body, making him feel light headed and his palms sweat. Hope she doesn't notice that..

"Calista Chevalier. I must be going." her voice sounded almost angelic, though she was in a hurry to catch up with Chang. George's hand froze in place, eyes fixated on the place she hand once stood.

"Oi, Bro how was the new girl? I saw you two passing notes! What's going on?" Fred's voice brought him back to full consciousness. Looking to his double, he shook his head and smiled. "She insulted me, was as sarcastic as Snape about Harry being a brilliant guy, and rushed off without a proper hello."  
>"She sounds iffy.." Fred said, raising an eyebrow at George's reaction.<br>"But she's kind to others, smart and can dish out whatever comes at her." he said, walking past his brother from the class room.

"So what's this mean?" Fred called as George traveled down the stairs. George's steps halted as he turned to look at the other red head, a grin pulling at his mouth.

"She's caught my attention."

* * *

><p>Calista's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Cali caught up with Cho in no time, though she would've left with her if that Weasley boy hadn't wanted to stay for introductions. Smiling as she grasped Cho's shoulder to slow her down, she was instantly bombarded with questions from the young Asian girl.<p>

"So you're passing notes with George Weasley now? GEORGE WEASLEY? He's one of the most popular boys in the school! Not to mention a well known prankster! He and his brother just troll about the castle in search for kids to prank! They're nice, but also dangerous with their abilities. Do you like him? What'd you write ab—" Her words were cut off by Cali's hand to her mouth, muffling the long line of speech that still continued to flow.

"Shhh! We 'idn't talk about anything, he tried to seem all 'ute and such, but it seemed to be a bit annoying if you ask me. 'e thought that him coming in tardy would some how impress me. I don't see what's great about being late on the first day of class, especially when Professor Moody is in the middle of a lecture! He's a down right dolt." She growled, walking past Cho, though coming back quickly and apologizing profusely.

Cho smiled, knowing what she had been talking about and how the Weasley's seemed to be a bunch of trouble makers, though the youngest, Ginny, had been the most entertaining to just talk to. Cali, having relaxed since the slightly infuriating conversation with a certain red head, began her journey with Cho to Potions, which were supposedly the most horrid class of the school.

"Now Cali..I know you're knew, and you want to give good impressions, but Professor Snape just…doesn't take impressions into consideration. He isn't the nicest man, and is very strict about the way one makes a potion. Also, don't talk out of turn, or he'll deduct points from Ravenclaw, and that's the last thing we need!" Cali inwardly scoffed at Cho's words, taking the last flight of steps where Luna stood, waiting patiently for their arrival.

"Ah, Cali, you seem to have nargles seem to be infesting about your head. Is there something troubling you today?" her whimsical voice asked, though her eyes were drifting out into a daze as per usual. "Oh nothing, Luna…just an irritating conversation with a boy. George Weasley, or something like that.." Luna seemed to brighten up at the name of the red head, her smile widening just a tad.

"Ah, I know George. Quite the jokester isn't he? He has never had Nargles about his head from what I've seen. So carefree. You'd think he'd repel all the Nargle's with his happiness and laid back attitude." Luna said softly. 'Complimenting seems to be the farthest thing he needs..he's so infuriating! Being late to class, then thinking it'd be funny to tease me about taking notes. I don't want to fail the class!"

Though worrying on the outside, Luna had already shown her to the classroom, which true to Cho's word, was the darkest room in the castle. Each dark stone covered wall held dimly lit torches, that kept the room just light enough to write about scrolls without losing one's place. The floor was dull from the years of use and shoes that rubbed against it. Luna lead Cali to the middle of the room, taking a seat in a side table and summoning her to take her seat.

Just as her thoughts drifted from George, a large blast opened the dungeon door, only to reveal said freckled faced red head. He stood quietly, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "15 points from Gryffindor, now get to a seat Weasley, before Filch knows that another will be joining him in detention this evening." Turning to see who had spoken such great words, she recoiled at the sight of a rather dark man, who stood at a rather lanky stature with chin length oily black hair, a hooked nose, and dressed in long black billowy robes. She turned back to her seat, trying not to anger such a teacher.

Glancing back, she noted how George had taken the seat directly behind her, that itself putting her blood pressure to a dangerous level. She hadn't intended on being close to such an annoyance if it was preventable. "Hey Calista, how are you in 6th year classes? You're just a 5th year, aren't you?" his voice called quietly, as other students filed into the class, each with their eyes firmly turned to the floor.

"I've learned ze 5th year curriculum already in France, now leave me alone, Weasley!" her voice turned into a warning growl, and that was the end of that. He must've taken the hint and left her alone, because the rest of the class was left to notes and brewing an elixir for Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. During the brewing, George had managed to make his caldron explode and another 10 points being deducted from the Gryffindor house. She scoffed and turned her attention back to her potion, which was just about finished as Luna put the last ingredient in. Taking a sample to Professor Snape's desk, he sneered and rewarded Ravenclaw with 10 points for being the first to be done.

Confident from getting well deserved points to her house, she strode back to her seat. When she walked by George's table, she heard him speak with a roll of his eyes.

"Such a goody goody…" his voice may have been in good fun, but it made her patience snap.

Whirling around, she pulled her wand from the pocket in her robe, pressing it against the jugular vein in his neck. "I may be a goody goody, but I can at brew without blowing a caldron up." She sneered, pulling her wand from his neck reluctantly. Oh how she wished she could hex him..

Snape arrived back into the classroom as the almost fight broke up, though his eyes scanned about the room for clues of any hints to what had happened. Seeing none, he stalked back to his desk, took his seat, and leaned over his paperwork.

Calista arrived back at her seat, where Luna had already finished cleaning up and was sitting contently in her seat, legs swinging back and forth. "Hey, Cali, there's a Nargle about George's head. What happened?" her voice sounded worried, though one wouldn't catch the tone if they hadn't listened closely.

"He thought it'd be funny to call me a goody goody. He was just begging for a good head to the face!" Cali replied, banging her fist against the worn wood of the table, though it only made a dull thump.

"Cali, he's just trying to get your attention. It's the Weasley's way of telling you that they like you, or have interest in you. If anything, I'd say he's trying to get you heated, as a way of flirting." Luna spoke with a high level of intelligence, smiling proudly at herself for knowing so much of the Weasley's though she hadn't properly spoken with them. "His brother, Fred, did it to Angelina, the Gryffindor captain last year. She got so upset, but eventually got over it when she found out his true intentions, or atleast, how he felt about her. Now he's really too shy to hold a very long conversation with her. It's kind of sad really…they would've made a really good couple." Luna finished her small ramblings with a dreamy smile.

'Two can play at this game…'

* * *

><p><strong>So...shorter chapter, again, laziness. <strong>

**BUT!**

** Stuff happened.**

**First conversations, though mostly through paper. And..**

**What is Cali thinking of doing? OH NOES!**

**Cliffyyyy~ Hehee~**

**Also, I have to ask, because my sister came up with a good point of OC's being Mary Sue's.**

**I personally don't want Cali to be a Mary Sue, but..if you leave a review, could you tell me**

**if she is a Mary Sue? I WILL HAVE NO BELLA SWAN AS MY MAIN CHARACTER. NO WAY**

**And if so, I'll try and re-evaluate her character, and put more substance**

**into her thoughts and such..uhm..yeah!**

**(No disrespect to any Twilight fans, but...HARRY POTTER RULES)**

**Uh..yeah! Thank you for any reviews or favorites!**


	4. Pranks Can Only Get You So Far

_**ZE NOTE OF AUTHORS Or letter in this case..**_  
><em><strong>Poem Uh YEAH! WHATEVER YOU SEE THIS AS..<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dear Readers of my Strange writing,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hello there.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see that you have favorite my storyreviewed/favorite me myself as a writer.**_  
><em><strong>I thank you for all your things that I wrote above. And I'm sorry for how Damn long it took for me to write..cause Uh I was a procrastinating butt? I had no time? I didn't have inspiration?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You pick, because I don't know really.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sincerely,<strong>_  
><em><strong>ZE WRITER OF THIS FANFIC.<strong>_

_**Ha..I missed your reviews last time. D: Whaaaaaat? Eh BUT ANYWAY I'M NOT COMPLAINING**_

_**Disclaimer: I, in no way am making any money or any publicity from this fanfiction. It is purely made for entertainment, and I in no way own the characters. If I did? I'd be living in Beverly Hills drinking fru-fru drinks every night.**_  
><em><strong>Am I doing that?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh no.<strong>_

* * *

><p>GEORGE'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>"You are the foulest most immature twat that has ever walked the earth!"<br>George Weasley smiled, the feeling of success and pride welling in his chest as he followed the smaller blonde Ravenclaw, who stomped down the hall, anger evident in her voice as well as her posture. "What ever do you mean?" he answered back, hands pressed into his robe pockets, feigning innocence which clearly didn't become of him.  
>"Don't pull that on me, Weasley. I know it was you, and don't even try to deny it." Her voice echoed off the stone halls as pairs of eyes turned and looked at the two. George shrugged, hands still neatly placed in his pockets, the gleeful grin still placed on his lips. "I just thought that you'd appreciate the fact that I put your ingredients out for you. Other's would've been so thankful forit." He spoke cooly, not missing a beat though others saw it as a cocky reply. The blonde that he was speaking to, spun on her heel to face him, face slightly flushed from irritation. Her speech was sputtering from such aggravation, though none were comprehensible. "T-Those ingredients caused an explosion! They nearly lost all of my house points in one sitting!" George just continued to smile, spacing out as he stared at the 5th year, who still had a few specks of hot pink gook splattered on her robes.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Oh, here Calista, I already cut these up. You can have them though." George smiled, inwardly biting his cheek to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter._

_"Oh thank you, George." Calista smiled, grasping the board full of precut ingredients, who were already chopped into cubes and ready to be stirred into the cauldron. She strolled off towards her station where Luna sat, having a soft grin on her lips as she looked at the board Cali had presented to her. George hurried off to his cauldron, Fred hunched over to avoid any attention drawn to he or his twin. George took the similar position and watched patiently for the Ravenclaw's to discover what had been cooked up for them. They emptied the contents into the cauldron, each glancing at the board to follow the instructions Snape had scratched out._

_As soon as their elongated wooden spoon touched the concoction, it let off a bright hot pink puff of smoke, raising to the ceiling like a feather. The two girls stared in horror as it floated, higher and higher towards the top of the potions room. Snape had soon caught their gaze, he too stared at the pink cloud in alarm._

_Once it had made contact to the stone ceiling, a large vibration set off across the room, causing the lights to flicker, cauldrons to tremble and spill any potions that had been concocted so far, the rest of the class went into a panic. Students looked about the room, each asking questions to their friends about the where abouts from where the vibration had originated. The quivering had stopped as soon as they started, in which the nebula let off a large explosion of bright pink goo, which in turn, splattered across the room, painting the whole room like a little girls dream room._  
><em>One didn't have to wait long before "MISS CHEVALIER." Snape screamed across the room, already in motion and moving across the room, his hair and most of his face having splatters of hot pink. George held back a howl of laughter. No one would expect Snape, the dungeon bat, to have such bright colors splayed across his clothing as he strode by, other students covered their mouths to silence the laughs while others just stared in stupor. "Two hundred points from..Ravenclaw.." The twins could tell, from the lack of spoken word from the greasy haired Potions teacher, that he couldn't form the words to express his outrage, or the fact that none of them would be school appropriate.<em>

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Yes that was quite unfortunate for you, Miss Chevalier. I could've <strong><em>sworn<em>** those ingredients were correct, I mean, my brother and I collected them and diced them ourselves!" his voice oozed fake chastity. Cali's hands shook from how tightly her fists were clenched. "I you UGH!" she turned her back to him, marching up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw common room. George stood there, staring after here with the same smile playing on his lips. 'It's so fun to tease her..' his thoughts wondered, taking the steps up the same flight of stairs, though taking a left to stand in front of the fat lady's portrait.  
>"You really shouldn't do that. Especially to the girl you like, goodness Weasley!" she spoke in a shrill town, arms crossed over her bulky chest. "Do you really think that I, George Weasley, would do any different?" he asked, hands on his hips and chest flexed outwards, striking a proud pose. "Yeah yeah get in Weasley. I don't want to look at you anymore." The Fat Lady scoffed, opening the portrait hole to the Gryffindor commons, where he strode in, thinking of how his day had gone just according to plan. Though the yelling with Calista could've been avoided. But, it will all work out in the end, unless His thoughts stopped as he took a seat on the plush crimson couches, he balanced his chin on his hands, going deep into his thoughts. 'Well, she could just be irritated with him due to the house points. I mean, those are quite a big deal. But then she might just being saying that, to through him off. Maybe she likes him too?' his grin returned at this, more idiotic than gleeful, stretching across his entire face. 'But then..what if she's not lying? Maybe she really doesn't have any interest in me..' he sighed, running his fingers through his orange tendrils, gently tugging them between his clenched fists. 'What if this isn't going to work ?' his mood, as well as his ego deflated considerable, heart sinking lower in his ribcage.<p>

When he finally raised his head, other students were already heading to dinner, a slight hop in their step, more so than usual. Standing up, he stretched his sore joints. 'How long was I just sitting there ?' he thought, checking the rather large clock above the fireplace, finding that it just struck 6. 'Hour and a half geez' sighing to himself, he began the journey down to the dining hall, looking all about the crowds exiting the Ravenclaw house, searching for Cali.  
>Though his hunt for the silver-blonde came up dry, he took a seat at the Gryffindor table once he came to the dining hall, sitting next to his twin, with Harry across from him, Ron to the left and Hermione to the right. Once taking his seat, he immediately rested his chin on the tops of his forearms, staring sadly at the cobble stone walls. His sluggish look must've been noticeable, for Harry's voice finally brought him back from his downhearted trance. "Hey, George, you seem down tonight, something happen today, mate?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned for his best friend's big brother. Spending weeks on end at the Burrow had improved their acquaintanceship, though they weren't as close as he and Ron were.<p>

Go figure.

Fred, stopping between mouthfuls of chicken, turned to his brother, staring him down. His brown eyes narrowed before brightening once again, smiling with a full mouth at Harry. Luckily he swallowed his food before he spoke, "He's just upset that the birdie he has his eyes one won't return his 'affections'." Fred spoke in a forlorn semblance, resting the back of his hand against his forehead, sighing dejectedly. "My poor twin, no love though what do you expect? I was always the better looking." Fred smiled, propping his thumb under his chin, index finger against his jawline, giving off his best 'model smirk'.  
>"Oh shut it, Forge.." George sighed, rubbing his forehead into his arms, sighing sadly. "It isn't a joking matter, I mean, I'm sure you all heard about 'Bubblegum Snape,' and god afterwards, she read me the riot act.. I mean..bloody hell, it was just a silly prank " he mumbled against his forearm.<br>"Maybe, George, she found the prank rather mean, since..Oh..I don't know..she was the subject of punishment?" Hermione chimed in, arms folded over her torso, her stare giving off the 'I'm not pleased' vibe. Though George hadn't considered this. Most girls in the school loved his and his brother's pranks, they were funny when aimed towards the right people. He had to admit though, it was a bit mean putting her through that, and her house losing so many points just because he wanted to impress her. Not a lot, just a little!

"I realize that now,** MOM**." He growled, though he hadn't mean to sound so snappy. Glancing up at Hermione, who had evidently brushed it off without a second thought. He sat up, rolling his shoulders back and turned around, chancing quick looks towards the Ravenclaw table. "Hey, George, she's at the end with Cho and that Luna girl." Ron said, laughing loudly through mouthfuls of carrots and ham. 'God I hope Hermione fixes him ' he thought, rolling his eyes before looking down the direction Ronnie had directed him. Sure enough, there sat the apple of his eye. She was laughing at something Cho had said, who was laughing as well, while Luna just smiled at the two. He sighed dreamily, balancing his cheek on his wrist, eyes still on her. 'She really is beautiful, especially with that smile. Her laugh reminds me of a quartet of harps playing...' he smiled and turned back to the group, who had been watching him the entire time, wide grins plastered onto their faces.

"What?" he said, feeling rather out of place. They all seemed to know something he didn't.

"Geez Gred, I knew you liked her, but bloody hell, that look on your face just spelt it out to anyone that turned. Wowee." Fred howled, slapping his brother on the back. "I mean, yeah she's quite the looker, but she seems so harsh on the outside. Intellectual. Even Snape didn't snap at her for having her hand in the air for every question. Which is surprising after what he did to Granger here." Jerking his thumb towards the wirey haired girl, who scoffed and continued to eat her veggies.

'He does prove a point..she is brilliant. But how can I compete with THAT? I mean, really? I'm..me. And she's her.' Sighing, and beginning to return to his sad demeanor, Harry was the next to speak. "Hey, George, how about Ron, Hermione and I put in a good word for you with her. Though I can't guarantee it'll do any good, since she's already met you, but it might help. Maybe she'll be more interested that way!" Harry's eyes brightened, his whole face seemed to lift with the grin on his lips. Ron nodded his head in agreement, though he couldn't speak, once more, due to the ungodly amounts of ham and what looked like potatoes in his mouth.

"If you can change her mind about me..I'd be forever in your debt," George spoke with all seriousness, though added a bit of humor, bowing and pretending to lift an imaginary top hat.  
>Ron and Harry began discussing the plans, though the third half of the trio, the brains of the operations, seemed to have other plans..<p>

* * *

><p>HERMIONE'S POV (Not long, just a look inside her thoughts)<p>

* * *

><p>'Hm..It's rare that George actually finds someone that keeps his interest this long.' The brown haired Gryffindor thought, absent mindedly nodding to Ron and Harry, who were talking happily between each other. 'You know..I've heard a lot about this girl actually. Not just that she's, well, beautiful I guess, but that she's also smart, almost rivaling to myself. Though I doubt any of Harry's or Ron's plans will succeed, I should probably try and make friends with her. If anything, I'd gain a new study partner.'<p>

She smiled, standing up suddenly, which startled Ron, who had been multitasking between talking to Harry and shoveling food into his mouth. "What're you doing? We're discussing ideas, 'Mione. HERMIONE!" Ron called as she walked towards the Ravenclaw table. "COME BACK, GRANGER!" George yelled, flailing his arms around in attempt to get her back to her seat. 'Now is probably the best time anyway.' She thought, ignoring the calls for her to come back as she quickly approached the blonde, who had her back to her, busily talking to Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood.

The great hall seemed to hush as she crept closer, finally coming to a halt behind the French girl. Hermione lightly tapped her shoulder, startling her before she whipped her head around, staring at her with a curious and slightly suspicious gleam in her eyes. Cho and Luna smiled welcoming at Hermione, as she returned their smiles. Her attention turned back to the silver-blonde, their eyes analyzing eachother before finally;

"You are Calista Chevalier, correct?" Calista nodded slowly, an eyebrow rising in question. "Hermione Granger, I hope we can become good friends." She spoke with true intentions, holding her hand out. She stared into grey blue eyes, the owner of said eyes were watching her carefully before a small smile broke across Calista's face. Swinging her legs out from under the table, she poised herself in front of Hermione, who finally realized how short the new French girl really was. She herself stood at a good 165.10*centimeters, while this girl stood at a shorter 160.02.*

"Eet is nice to meet you, Hairmione*, I hope we can be friends as vell." Her voice was heavy with her French accent, and how she spoke Hermione's name, sounding out every letter. Hermione found herself liking the older girl already, their hands grasped in a firm handshake.  
>"Would you like to sit down? Cho was just talking about Transfigurations class.." Calista's voice trailed off as though unsure of the invitation.<br>"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>GEORGE'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>'She actually got that far?' George stared in disbelief as Hermione took a seat next to Cali, who immediately involved her in the conversation she once held with Cho. "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?" George yelled out loud, though it had meant to stay inside his head. A few heads turned in his direction, he quickly shooed them away with a sheepish smile. "I'm impressed, I mean, usually Hermione has some kind of elaborate plan, but she just went into enemy waters and made new friends. I give her props," Fred said, just finishing up his dinner. George nodded, watching the four girls carefully as they talked, laughed and whispered.<p>

"Hey Fred..you don't think she'd tell Calista that I kinda fancy her do you?" George asked, feeling almost ever muscle in his body seem to tense. Fred considered this, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. He hummed softly, before his eyes opened once more. "I don't think so. Granger is pretty trustworthy, and she wouldn't if she didn't want to be the target of any new pranks." He finished with a devilish smile.

George nodded, though he wasn't quite sure what to think. He wasn't that close with Hermione, so it could just slip out on accident. Turning back to his own plate, he picked lightly at his turkey. He hadn't been hungry that day, but now seemed to be an exception. The Weasley genes kicked in as he began to scarf down his food, his mind still wandering back to Hermione and Calista talking.  
>There really was no hope for him.<p>

* * *

><p>CALISTA'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner seemed to past so quickly for the three Ravenclaws. Calista had spent most of her time chatting with Hermione, who told her more about Hogwarts, it's history and what teachers to stay on their good sides("Except Snape, because he seems to have no good side"). Their conversation was cut short by Dumbledore, who stood at his pedestal, lightly stroking his long snowy beard.<p>

"Attention, students." His voice echoed off the walls, catching everyone's tongues in mid conversation, their eyes fixating on him. "As you all know, this year is the Tri-Wizard-Cup tournament, but, in honor of this grand occasion, the staff and I have decided to announce a wondrous event that will happen in December." A few students mumbled to each other, but others were quiet and kept their attention on the elderly head master. "Now, I know most of you think that December is such a far away date, but, it will approach sooner than you think. During that month, we shall host the Yule Ball. It is a rather large festive Christmas ball, where boys ask girls to be their dates, and attend together. There, food and drink will be provided, as well as mingling and dancing."  
>Everyone's voices could be heard then, talking happily about such a dance, the girls giggling to themselves about who they wished would ask them, ball gowns and make up, while the boys talked in arrogant tones of who would be lucky enough to attend the ball with them. Cali sighed, resting her chin up by the palm of her hand, rolling her eyes at the thought of being asked by a boy. Cho gently shook her arm, talking to her excitedly about what kind of fun this ball would be. Cali seemed to only be half there, offering small smiles and nods of agreement. 'Boys are so annoying..' she thought, her eyes brows furrowing at the thought of one in particular.<p>

'George Weasley..is such..a..grr! I can't even find the right words.' She sighed, trying to calm her angering nerves. The headmaster's voice cut in again, silencing her thoughts.

"Don't forget, you may still enter the Tri-Wizard Cup events. Have a great evening!" Dumbledore spoke with a booming voice, dismissing the students to their respective houses, or to wander the halls for the last hour before curfew.

"Hey, Calista, how about we go study by the Tri-Wizard Cup. See what kind of people will try to enter." Hermione offered, picking up her books from where they sat next to her. Cali thought this over, before nodding, grinning happily. "That sounds great. I'm quite curious to see who would even want to enter such a great tournament." She replied, following Hermione as well as a large group of the student body towards the room where the cup was held.  
>Taking their seats around the coliseum like room by the cup, Cali opened her potions book, sighing at the seemingly endless amounts of homework Professor Snape had already assigned. 'Really you'd think he wouldn't give out homework till next week..' she mumbled to herself, though her eyes shifted from her papers to the students who bravely stepped up and placed their names in the cup.<p>

"Hermione..who is that?" A young man stepped through the crowd, obviously representing the Bulgarians in the tournament. His hair was cut back short while his face had a light amount of stubble around his chin. His face was very angular, his cheekbones well defined, nose gently curled that accented his face while his eyes were hard from experience. "That's..Viktor Krum. You know, from the Bulgarian quidditch team?" Hermione answered, watching the Bulgarian's each step. Once his name was placed in the cup, he strode past them, eyes fixed on Hermione.

"He likes you." Cali announced, grinning happily. Hermione flushed brightly, lightly slapping at her arm. "Not at all! We've never even spoken!" "Well go talk to him! He's walking away! Go!" Cali pushed her off her seat, where Hermione stumbled towards the Bulgarian. Glaring back at Calista with venom, she followed the Bulgarian, who had stopped and seemed to wait for her at the entrance of the room. They exited the room together, exchanging soft words while Victor's many admirers were close tow.  
>Sighing to herself, Cali leaned back in her seat, back resting against the seat behind her, feeling rather proud of herself getting a new friend with a nice sounding man.<p>

"Hey Calista!"

'Oh _Merlin_... '

Cali sat up once more, inwardly groaning as George Weasley, and his twin, Fred advanced in her direction, though she couldn't tell who was who at this point. "We heard you might be in here.." one trailed off as the other picked up the other's thought," so we thought we would try and enter the tournament, to show how brilliant we are, Georgie here came up with this one." Fred announced, now that she could finally tell them apart, who jerked his thumb towards George, who smiled proudly.

"I can't want to see you both fail..can't you see that Dumbledore put up an impenetrable ring? You're just going to get in trouble." Calista announced, rolling her eyes at the boy's immature act, remembering how Hermione had told her about the intense spells Dumbledore had set to keep anyone under seventeen from the competition.

"Well, Miss Chevalier, we shall see." The red head twins spoke in unison, pulling a vial from the other's pockets. "Bottoms up!" they said, their arms intertwining before pouring the concoction into their own mouths. Once each had consumed it, they stepped up on the seats just next to Cali, who watched them in equal curiosity as the rest of the students in the room.

"**_JUMP!_**"

They both launched themselves into the ring, where the spell did nothing to deflect them. The room erupted in applause and cheering. Calista folded her arms across her chest, waiting impatiently for their plan to go up in flames. The twins reached up and placed their names, written on individual pieces of paper, in the Goblet of Fire, where it let out a soft crack of flames, but returned to normal. More cheers and excited yells filled the room, while the blonde Ravenclaw still waited for justice to be served to the pranksters.

Seconds after they entered their names, the goblet let out a loud crack, throwing them both out of the ring in a billow of smoke. They coughed and sat up on their hands, only to reveal ancient looking versions of themselves. She couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles at how silly the boys looked, beards rivaling that of Dumbledore's, while their face was now creased with laugh lines, crows feet and worry lines. Their once firey orange hair was now bleached into an ice white.

"You said..!"

"No, **_you_** said!" The twins rolled on top of each other, throwing hits and punches at each other in frustration.  
>At this point, Calista had stood, collected her books and began to pace out of the room, still chuckling lightly to herself about the Weasley's attempt to be put into the Wizard tournament. "Wait, Calista!" Cali stopped, looking back only to see George Weasley, now looking like a decrepit old man, stand in front of her, eyes slightly saddened by her sudden exit.<p>

"I'm not surprised you didn't get into the games, Weasley, nor do I think this punishment is any less of what you deserve. Good luck trimming your new found beard." The room hushed as they watched her leave, leaving George staring at her fading figure.

* * *

><p>GEORGE'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>Weeks seemed to pass in a flash for George, who was still slightly in shock due to Calista's sudden outburst. He sighed as he sat in Potions class, taking his usual position; staring at Cali who sat just next to him, busily writing down notes from Snape's lecture, blonde hair covering her face from his view. He did regret doing such a stupid stunt in front of her, for it earned him no recognition, in his favor atleast. She saw him now as a stupid, silly and immature boy, who had no concern for rules set by his elders. That wasn't quite true, he respected his family, as well as his teachers, though he just loved to prank. The adrenaline in his veins and the thrill of the person's unsuspected gasp when something happened to them they didn't expect. It was just so fun.<br>Sitting up a bit straighter, he made a pact to himself. 'I won't give up, not unless she blatantly tells me to stop. She's still attainable, it's just gotten a little harder.' His thoughts wandered, a small smile splaying on his lips. Leaning over in his seat, he checked in his bag, finding a small piece of parchment laying on top of his unused books. Pulling it from it's place, he gently bit the end of his quill, thinking of what to write. What would impress her hmm 'It can't be anything..well..silly, or that would just drive her away farther oh!'

His thoughts resolved as he wrote the words onto the paper, scratching out the words slower to make them more legible. Maybe that would impress her too...

'Has anyone asked you to the ball yet?' his words spelled out as he folded the small bit of paper into a small butterfly origami. His blew gently on it's wings as they fluttered, landing lightly on top of her hand that held the paper. Her body jolted in alarm as she felt the small folded paper touch her hand. She looked up, but he looked away, pretending to whistle as though he hadn't noticed such a thing. Opening the small insect, she scribbled down a few words, before flicking it back to him.

'It's none of your business, is it?' She definitely caught him there, though it was only the first week of October, students were already finding dates and looking for their formal robes to attend in. He sighed and scribbled back a reply. 'I was just curious. Anyone you want to ask you?' scooting the paper back towards her, it was stopped abruptly by Snape's long fingers grasping the frail piece of parchment.

"I'm sorry, am I..boring you?" the Potion's master drawled, one black greasy eye-brow cocked. Calista watched George's next move, a small smile on her lips, as if to say, 'I'd be amazed if you got out of this one.' He thought it over quickly, before stared the dungeon bat straight in the eye. His answer surprised the class;

"Not at all professor, I just wanted to ask Miss Chevalier if I could use her notes after class to review for the upcoming test I'm sure you have prepared." George spoke, each word spoken as how he imagined his father would've.

Snape seemed taken back by this sudden act of maturity, as did the rest of the class, though Snape showed less of such an emotion. "Very well take your own notes next time. Ten points from Gryffindor." The professor spoke, stalking back to the board where he continued to write down notes. Calista stared in awe at George, who just smiled cockily. George turned and looked back at the board, discreetly sliding his wand from the inside pocket of his sleeve. Waving it silently, he watched as the board turned black, erasing all the words that were previously chalked onto it.

Chalk words showed up, spelling out;  
>"Snape is a dungeon batt."<br>The whole castle seemed to quake from Snape's yell of anger, as well as George's howls of laughter.

"GEORGE WEASLEY. DETENTION. 3 WEEKS. DETENTION!"

_**TIME SKIP (DECEMBER 3RD, 1994. The champions for the wizard cup have been chosen, and are still according to the book.)**_

* * *

><p>NARRATOR'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>Time seemed to skip faster the last few months, Halloween passed quickly, and Thanksgiving went uneventfully. Though George Weasley seemed to be even more active the past few weeks. Just yesterday, he caused a fire in the dining hall, catching all the ceiling hangings, including the house hangings to burn to shreds. Dumbledore, luckily put them out before any of the students would lose their eyebrows. A week ago, the Ravenclaw table levitated up to the ceiling. Of coarse, everyone knew it was the Weasley twins though they couldn't prove it. Gryffindor was losing points left and right, but always seemed to stay ahead in the house competition.<p>

Calista sighed as she thought back in the weeks past, reading her Herbology book as she walked through the halls. Other students had begun to accept her for more than just her beauty, but also that she had intelligence, which she was thankful for. Most teachers found her to be a great addition to the class, though Snape still sneered at her like all the other students. Some things would never change.  
>The gossip and giggling around school seemed to grow about the Yule ball, with all the excitement, there was no doubt that the ball would be a great time. She had yet to find a date for the ball, nor did she really want to find a date. Many boys from the sixth and seventh years had asked her, though she gently turned them down, claiming that she might not even attend. Each either faked a smile and walked off, or got angry and questioned her. (Those who got that angry, were usually hexed and sent to the hospital wing.)<p>

George, on the other hand, hadn't asked any girls though some had very obviously hinted that they wanted him to. His brother had already asked Angelina, who accepted without question. Fred was lucky that his love was requited. So far, Calista had shown no real interest towards George, seeing as his pranking had become worse the past few weeks. George felt disheartened, though kept his head held high. He was planning a huge event, something amazing, to ask Calista to the Yule Ball...

* * *

><p>George's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"C'mon Fred, it's just a bit farther. I told all the Head Girls and Boys to get the houses outside. We have to make this huge!" George whispered loudly as they snuck through the walls of the castle, brooms in hand as their feet padded across the stone floors. The paintings that covered each hall groaned from the light emitting from their wands as they passed by. Finally, by 10 o'clock, they had arrived to the entrance to the castle, stepping through the large hand crafted iron doors out into the cool winter night they were welcomed by the entire student population, all of which were speaking with loud voices, looking every which way, trying to figure out why their head girls and boys summoned them here at this hour.<p>

The twins took a deep breath, though George was to do all the talking. He suddenly felt anxious, knowing that this might not even work. He and his twin had worked on this all week, finding just the right explosives to give off the right effects. The night was clear of any grey clouds that would hang low around this season, and the night was lush with stars which sparkled gold and silver. The cresent moon gave off enough glow for everyone to see each other. The sky was a low hue of purple and indigo that seemed to hug onto the glow that the moon gave off.

"Students!" George called out, casting an amplifying spell on his voice so it would reach the far corners of the crowd. Everyone immediately silenced themselves, turning their attention to the red head who stood in front of them. George couldn't help but smile nervously at all the eyes on him suddenly, but brushed the thought out of his head. Sighing, he stood straight once more, giving off the air of confidence to the other students. "I'm sure you are all wondering why we have asked you all to come. Well..more so..I have asked you all to come out here at this late hour." A few heads nodded, others called out agreements, others complained that they had homework to do.

"All four houses have gathered hear tonight, to witness a great show, and something I need to ask someone." The last word of his sentence shook. His voice couldn't give up on him now, this was too important of an evening for it to leave him now. His Gryffindor bravery wavered before it stood erect once more.* His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the groups of Ravenclaw students, who seemed huddled in the middle of all the other houses, as well as the Beauxbatons and the Bulgarians who seemed more distant than the other houses, glaring up at him with expectant gazes.

Finally he found the one he was looking for, who stared up at him with wide robin's egg colored eyes. Her hair tied back in a high pony-tail, robes to cover up her long blue pajama pants and loose fitting t-shirt that fell and rippled along her hips.

Taking another slow breath, he summoned the last of his bravery, courage, and dignity as he mounted his broom. Glancing to his left towards Fred, who gave him a final thumbs up before they took to the skies with a loud gust of wind. They were too far off but they could still hear the echo's of student's exhale of surprise from the sudden gale.

"_**CALISTA CHEVALIER.**_"

George called, finding her once again in the sea of other students. Her eyes widened while her face seemed flushed from embarrassment and horror. His smile widened, before he lifted his wand to the sky, Fred doing the same. From their wands, shot large yellow sparklers, exploding into greens and blues. The sky lit up from darkness to a fireworks show that crossed the stars. The students stared up in awe as the shine from each blast shone off their faces. The castle walls shone like new from the brilliance of the light show. The fireworks finally formed a small exploding cloud, before the large red words showed through the sunshine and grass colored sparks.

_**'Calista Chevalier, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?'**_

The group of students let out a collective gasp as the words shone in bright crimsons and blues, showing the colors of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house. Each student's attention turned from the twins' display to the one in question. Calista stood, shock evident on her face as well as mortification. Cho stood to the right of her, shaking her shoulders to bring her from the humiliated hypnotic state, Luna on the left doing the same, though less violently.  
>Her eyes snapped back into this world, where the words still flew above her, less vibrant though still visible. George flew down to try and hear her answer a bit better, feeling anxious for her reply. His stomach flipped upside down and all around. The waiting just seemed to make it worse, more so than her eyes just staring at him.<p>

Raising her hand into the sky, she held her wand. George stared at her wand, where large bright purple and white sparks flashed out the tip of the piece of Cherry wood, casting a cloud across the sky that rivaled the size of his and his brother's fireworks show. His head tilted back as the lights flew into the sky, straight through theirs, making the words dissipate into the eventide air. Fred yelled out in shock, though George remained silent. The cloud broke into sparks and eruptions of lights. The beams and gleams joined together, slowly morphing into words. George crossed his fingers as he watched them change and sink more into a solid shape, taking the form into her reply.

Everyone on the ground gasped in shock, others nodded in acceptance from the final words that the flickers transformed into. Fred ran his hands through his hair in frustration from how much work was now wasted. Cho and Luna stared up at the sky, Luna sighing wistfully while Cho held a downcast gaze towards Calista, who kept a stern look on her face as she stared up at her own fireworks, arm still high in the air. George couldn't take his eyes off the words, his fists clenching the base of his wand till his knuckles grew from red to white.

**_'No'_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Heights: 5ft 5in (I don't know how tall Hermione is exactly, so I'm only assuming.)<strong>_  
><em><strong>5ft 3in ( She really is quite tiny, isn't she?)<strong>_  
><em><strong>*I wanted to spell it out how she pronounces it. It will go back to the regular spelling later.<strong>_  
><em><strong>*No perv jokes, please.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rate and Review!<strong>_


	5. Rejection Opens For More Competition

**My dearest readers…I have returned with a Christmas present(or two) for you!**

**THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Sadly, this one won't be too too long, since the last one had a lot of stuff going on, but the next one will be CRAZY. BACK SHIT CRAZY! It's time for the ball next chapter, and I do hope you've all stuck with me through this. I'm sorry this may not be the best chapter of mine. So much has happened since the last update, hence this one is so late!**

**But no excuses. Here's the first of the two chapters that will arrive between now and Christmas!**

**You know I don't own any of this blah blah, disclaimer on past chapters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>George's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rain scattered itself across the grass of Hogwarts, it's students walking numbly through the slick gray cobble stone. It was a week after the disappointing fire display, the student body still spoke quiet words amongst themselves of it.<p>

A lone George Weasley, arms carrying heavy text books of potions and transfiguration, sighed solemnly. Memories of the bright sparkled rejection that was for all the school to see flashed behind his eyelids. He cringed, shrugging off the stab of sadness and humiliation.

"Oi, Georgie!" George turned, but groaned when his chest made contact with the hard stone halls as his brother tackled him down, arm around his neck. Fred's fist rubbed and ground into his hair in a noogie motion, smiling light-heartedly.

"Why so glum? I could feel the despair radiating off you a mile away." Fred continued, pulling himself back onto his feet; hands brushing off the imaginary dirt. George stayed flat on the ground, his face flat against the floor.

"Oh come on Georgie, it's one girl. You could have almost any girl you wanted."

"Almost any?" George raised his head, eyes narrowed.

"Well...I always was the better looking twin." Smirk on his face, Fred ran his hand through his neck length hair. A group of 3rd year Hufflepuffs(*) swooned as they walked by the twins. Fred's face didn't let up on his grin.

"You see?"

"Mmff..." George sighed, hands pushing himself back onto his haunches. His face was lightly covered with blotches of dirt, though it didn't cover the bright dots of his freckles. Calista's smiling face crossed to the front of his mind and his lips turned up slightly in a bitter smile. "I do like her Fred." stood to match his twin, whom he turned to.

Fred smiled sadly, hand slapping his brother on the back. "I know Georgie, but we'll find you a new bird to fantasize at night." George growled, cheeks lightly tinged in embarrassment. Did anyone else notice how his eye glazed when his thoughts wander to her?

"What about Susan Bones?" Fred's voice snapped him out of his day dream.

"The red headed Hufflepuff?" George questioned, thoughts going to the 4th year. She reminded him of Hermione, though with Ginny's hair. That enough made him swallow the bile that accumulated in his throat.

"She looks too much like a Weasley for me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calista's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts library held thousands if not millions of intellectual books, used in many classes. Here, many of the greatest wizards studied and crammed for exams before those who sat there today.<p>

Soft scratches of quills across parchments, while muffled whispers to others were heard in the large stone walled room. Many of the tables, oak and wax shined, had students seated at them with large books scattered around them. Each wall was gently lit with soft wafting candles. Though the room's main light source were those of candles that sat at each corner of the room, emitting bright, though not blinding, light.

Calista Chevalier, being one of those who spent their time in the library, sat in the far corner of the quiet room, a small novel in her hands. Blue eyes skimming the pages, her eyes darted up to watch the other students around her take notes and silently gossip amongst themselves.

The doors swung open, only to reveal a large group of the Bulgarian students, softly talking and chuckling amongst themselves. A strong structured face, with minimum chesnut five o'clock shadow across his jaw stood out to her her. Damion Featherton. His gaze trailed to her, before he broke from the group of Bulgarians and walked towards her, his strides even and confident.

"Zdraveĭ krasiv(*), how are you this fine day?"

His voice was deep, a small ring that tickled in her ear. Cali looked up, smiling shyly. Her hand went up to her hair and gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well Damion, well..." she answered, her voice thankfully not failing her when being approached by such a man. "And you?"

"Well, my dear, I have come to discover that the Yule ball is approaching soon. The problem is, the girl I wished to ask, has apparently been asked by another." he breathed in a sigh of sadness. "Though she turned him down, the fact she having others advance on her is quite...disheartening." his sentence trailed off while he watched her carefully.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Damion... I'm sure if you spoke to this girl, she would consider you for her date to the ball. You are a very handsome guy, I don't see why she wouldn't." she said, lightly touching his shoulder in a comforting matter. His eyes met hers and his hand lightly grasped her fingers, pulling them in close to his mouth. His lips brushed against the back of Cali's hand, though she could barely tell he had done so. It was such a feather like touch. She felt a small smile form on his lips against her hand.

"Dear Calista Chevalier...would you do me the honor, of accompanying me to the great occasion of the ball? I hope that Weasley boy, though brave to ask a girl of such beauty, will back down." his voice lowered an octave as his lips separated from her hands, his Bulgarian accent prominent in his words.

Calista, though dumb struck by such a sudden proposal, gulped and nodded. Damion smirked, his back erecting back into a standing and bowed. "Thank you..for allowing me to escort you to such an incredible affair." his voice grew louder and with a last fleeting smile, returned back to the small group of Bulgarians he had come with. Their voices sounded of congratulations and whoops of pride for their classmate and friend.

Cali's cheeks flushed, her nose burying itself back into the book she had previously been reading, though her stomach flipped and flopped around below her heart. Butterflies that couldn't be calmed flew from her chest to her throat, making it hard to breath right without grinning widely.

She didn't, however, notice the dark smile that Damion Featherton's lips twisted into before he returned to his friends…

* * *

><p><em><strong>George's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hands holding his sore head up, George ground out a few choice words for Damion Featherton, the rumored player and seducer of women. Ron, his youngest brother, had come to him earlier in the day to tell him what ha happened in the library earlier that day.<p>

Flashback

"Hey George, remember that girl from the sorting event? The blonde one?" Ron bumbled excitedly.

George looked up at his younger brother who stood over him as he did his homework. "There were quite a few blonde girls, Ronny. Verify which one." George bit out, the hand that held held his quill squeezed it in irritation.  
>'This isn't starting well...' he thought, trying to act interested in his little brother's question.<p>

"The really smart one that went in Ravenclaw, who is pretty hot in the first place, surprisingly enough. I mean...no girls in Ravenclaw are all that amazing looking, no matter what Harry says about -"

"Ah yeah, I know her. The one who rejected my invitation to the ball." Faking a humorous smile, George laughed. Forcibly. "Her loss."

"Yeah, her! She got asked to the ball by some Bulgarian." Ron spoke with a sneer, which could nearly rival that of the dungeon bat, Professor Snape. "And she said YES! I swear to Merlin, just because these Bulgarian quidditch players come to Hogwarts, girls are throwing themselves at them like they'd sell their soul to Satan for just a smile! It's ridiculous! Even Hermione is getting close with Krum! The prat.."

The quill in George's hand dropped against the desk, his dorm room suddenly growing deathly quiet. Though he was glad Hermione was moving on from his hopeless lump of a brother, George gulped the lump in his throat that had grown residence there. 'Why let them have the glory of my sadness? It shouldn't matter, she's just being a bitch.' George thought, his lips turning into a smile.

"It's cool, Ron, she doesn't matter anymore. She's not the only hot broad in the school. And besides, go find a better girl, make Hermione jealous." George told Ron, trying to change the subject off of Calista and some 'Bulgarian Romeo'.

His younger brother shrugged, though didn't get the hint to seize talking about the subject. "Hey mate, we need to find dates. One who can measure up to you, and can actually talk about quidditch without flipping her cap when I talk to her, ya know what I mean?" Ron grinned, his young hormone mind wandered towards Quidditch magazines he had recently seen, getting a glimpse at a very attractive girl on the Firebolt. Straddling of coarse.

George, already exasperated and now getting slightly unnerved by his brother's dreamy face, ushered his brother from his dorm. The door slammed in Ron's face before he could speak another 'uplifting' word, thank Merlin.

Looking towards the desk, he mentally gave up on homework for the night. Teachers liked him enough as it was, he could skip out on some homework. His hands ran through his already unruly hair, though not helping from the emotional drain he was currently facing, helped with his slightly aching head. It felt as if a large hammer were pounding into the back of his skull. He sighed, trying to focus on something other than the pain that was being afflicted to his head.

Glancing towards his closet, he recalled at the beginning of the year. His mum and dad had gotten himself and Fred new-ish ballroom clothing for the upcoming Yule ball. Pure black vests and pants made of a soft cotton and silk mix. A white dress shirt was to be worn under the vests and tucked tightly into the dress pants. The robes they wore over the vests and pants went down to the floor and flared slightly at the ankles, making them elegant, though easy to move about in. The ties they had gotten were Gryffindor colors, though one was solid crimson, while the other was a shimmery gold. The concept was to be able to tell the twins apart. Though that was no fun, George had excitedly gone for the crimson tie, while Fred groaned and whined for days on end about the gold tie he was then stuck with, claiming it was too girly, and washed him out completely. Their mother just scolded him and told him to be great full that they could afford such nice robes in the first place, especially for the Yule ball. The sudden thought of the ball made his heart pang painfully.

A ball with no date...  
>Not very exciting at all...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(*) What the heck is a 'Hufflepuff'? XD<strong>

**(*)"Hello there beautiful"**

**Well, chapter 5, ladies and possible gentlemen. Though I've never heard of guys on fanfiction...I wouldn't doubt there are many of them.**

**ANYWAY! Next chapter is**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**THE YULE BALL!**

**Preparations, hair, makeup, possible conflicts and dancing. LOTS AND LOTS OF DANCING.**

**Music may be included, it may turn into a song fic. WHO THE HECK KNOWS? I DON'T**

**But anyway, thanks for reading! I appreciate all the nice reviews, and love to have possible ideas for future chapters!**

**R&R! :D**


End file.
